Hermione y Ginny, una pasión del destino
by Felikis
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos amigas se quedan hasta la noche hablando? Pues... es evidente, ¿verdad? INCLUYE/INCLUIRÁ EPISODIOS LEMON. YURI. PLS REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este fic ya tiene 3 años, lo publiqué a principios de 2010 en HPotterForos, pero me ha apetecido remembrarlo ahora publicándolo aquí (rescate de textos antiguos). A ver qué os parece. Además, estreno con episodio doble._

_Para ubicarnos, este fic tiene situación en el séptimo año de Hermione y Ginny. Como sabréis, Hermione sí regresó a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, por tanto fue compañera de Ginny en clase y también en los dormitorios. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en Navidad, la noche antes de que Ginny y Hermione (ésta última por cortesía de Molly Weasley) vayan a pasar la Navidad en La Madriguera. Sin embargo, el dormitorio de las chicas ya estaba vacío, a punto de dar las 12 de la noche._

-Por fin mañana estaré en casa-, dijo Ginny-. No me estresé tanto desde que peleé contra Bellatrix.

-Bueno, agua pasada no mueve molino-, respondió Hermione.

Ambas estaban guardando toda su ropa en los baúles. Sus compañeras se habían marchado el día anterior, pero como los Weasley no llegaban hasta un día después del regreso "oficial" de los estudiantes, pidieron quedarse un día extra, volviendo en Traslador a la mañana siguiente.

Por fin terminaron de hacer las maletas. Era muy tarde. No habían cenado, pero tampoco tenían hambre. Así que se metieron a la cama. Tenían la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, ya que últimamente las dos sentían algunos calores –impropios para diciembre-. Sus camas además estaban juntas, ya que les gustaba quedarse hablando.

-¿Has sabido algo últimamente de mi hermano o de Harry?

-No-, dijo Hermione, casi en un susurro. Era noche tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza (o eso pensaba ella), ya que le parecía que Ginny estaba muy atractiva esa noche.

Algo parecido le pasaba a su interlocutora. Miraba a Hermione, y en lugar de su amiga, veía algo más que eso. Un cuerpo perfectamente modelado, muy sexy y que la atraía cada vez más.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos. Sin saber como, ambas fueron acercándose cada vez más, hasta que sus labios llegaron a rozarse. De pronto, ambas retrocedieron en forma, y se miraron como pidiéndose perdón.

Ginny se alarmó. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? Hermione, sin embargo, estaba algo más segura de sí misma. Sabía que le pasaba.

-Hermione…-, empezó a decir Ginny, muy bajito, pero no pudo continuar su frase, ya que Hermione le tapó la boca con el índice y dijo:

-Shhhhhh.

Volvió la atracción. Ambas sintieron que ya no existían ni las camas, ni la habitación, ni Hogwarts. Solamente ellas dos, atraidas la una por la otra. Lentamente, volvieron a acercarse. Sus labios culminaron el beso. Se abrazaron. Ginny se sorprendía. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan cómoda? Sus manos tocaban el pelo y la espalda de Hermione…


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí os dejo el capitulo 2. Espero que os guste, porque me a costado mucho poder escribirlo (se me venía la imagen a la mente y... buf, que calores)._

Siguieron unos segundos abrazadas, o quizás fueron minutos. No tenían mucha constancia del tiempo. Dejaron de besarse. Entonces Hermione, por algún motivo desconocido, empezó a besar a Ginny por el cuello. Aunque Ginny sabía que debía parar, algo en su interior le decía: "sigue adelante".

Estaba muy cómoda ahí tumbada. Los labios de Hermione rozaron su pecho… continuo besándole por el vientre. Aunque Hermione sabía que debía parar, algo la impulsaba a continuar. Poco a poco, sus manos que acariciaban la espalda de Ginny fueron subiendo buscando el cierre del sostén de Ginny… aunque no pensaba precisamente en cerrarlo.

-Hermione…- dijo Ginny-, para. Esto está mal…

-¿Crees que no lo se? – respondió ella con un susurro-. Sin embargo, algo me impulsa a continuar… y a ti te ha impulsado algo a no detenerme…

Volvieron a besarse, con bastante más pasión que antes. Las manos de Hermione por fin encontraron el cierre del sujetador de Ginny… y lo abrieron. Poco a poco, se separó, y fue retirándole la tela que le cubría el pecho.

Allí estaba, aquello que, sin saberlo, pero sí notándolo, deseaba acariciar, besar, probar, sentir…

Lentamente, casi sin proponérselo, sus manos se acercaron al pecho de la pelirroja, y empezaron a acariciarlo. Notaba los latidos de su corazón, que cada vez palpitaba más rápido y fuerte.

Ginny tembló ligeramente. Hermione era su mejor amiga, habían dormido juntas muchas veces… nunca habían tenido ese… calentón, por llamarlo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué esa noche sí? ¿Y por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera excitándose?

Hermione entonces comenzó a besarle el pecho. Ginny estaba cada vez más excitada… Y Hermione paró. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Entonces Hermione se tumbó lateral, y miró a Ginny como diciéndola: "aquí estoy. Hazme lo que debas hacerme".

Su compañera entendió la mirada, y empezó a besar el torso de Hermione. Por algún motivo, no ya no se sentía tan incómoda como al principio. Notaba el cuerpo de Hermione, que subía y bajaba acorde con su respiración. Le abrió también el cierre del sostén, y empezó a besarle el pecho, con la misma pasión que ella le había mostrado momentos antes.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, y luego se examinaron de arriba abajo… aún faltaba una cosa por probar, y una prenda de ropa de la que aún no se habían despojado. Hermione alargó los brazos, y con suma delicadeza, fue bajando las bragas a Ginny, acariciándole las piernas según bajaba.

Ginny quedó desnuda entera, con los colores subidos (como yo ahora mismo). Entonces ella también terminó de despojar de ropa a su compañera, eso si, delicadamente.

Ambas quedaron desnudas, encima de un colchón, sin sabanas ni mantas (las habían arrojado al suelo). Hermione trajo hacia ella a Ginny, la tumbó boca abajo encima suya, y siguieron besándose. Eran igual de altas, por tanto, sus zonas intimas quedaban en perfecto contacto.

No podían parar. No tras haber llegado hasta allí. Debían continuar sí o sí. Hermione fue tumbandose de costado, despacio, para que Ginny también se tumbara de lado, frente a ella.

Se miraron, y sus manos se juntaron en medio de sus zonas vaginales. Sintiendo que lo necesitaban, empezaron otra vez a besarse, mientras la mano de Hermione se dirigía a la zona íntima de Ginny, y la mano de ésta, hacia la zona intima de Hermione.

Cuando las manos llegaron a sus respectivos destinos, empezaron a acariciar la zona exterior, y poco después, el interior. Los dedos entraban y salían, a un ritmo rápido, y nada doloroso, sino más bien delicado, intentando que la otra no sufriera daños.

Poco a poco, ambas comenzaron a acelerar. Dejaron de besarse, y se abrazaron con el brazo que tenían libre, mientras los jadeos iban subiendo el volumen cada ve mas, hasta que, por algún motivo, ambas terminaron a la vez.

Siguieron abrazadas. Hermione estiró el brazo con el que abrazaba a Ginny hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche, donde encontró la varita. Limpió las manos de ambas de los fluidos de la otra con una floritura de la varita, y luego, con un amplio movimiento, las mantas y las sabanas volvieron a colocarse en su sitio. Ambas chicas se abrazaron. No se soltaron en toda la noche, ni cuando se durmieron…


	3. Chapter 3

_**allen-walker**_, _gracias por comentar. El fic continuará, sin dudas, pues lo tengo ya entero, y espero que te guste la continuación._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se despertaron pronto, abrazadas, sobre decirlo. Sus miradas coincidieron, y tardaron un poco en recordar lo que había pasado por la noche. En cuanto lo recordaron, ambas se soltaron y miraron para otro lado.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Daba igual. Sin mirarse, se vistieron, y bajaron al vestíbulo sin dirigirse la palabra, cargando con los baúles. Cuando llegaron abajo, les estaba esperando Ludo Bagman, el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones (sí, es el Ludo Bagman del cuarto libro).

-Buenos días, chicas. La directora McGonagall tuvo que irse anoche, y me pidió que os diera el Traslador. Está programado para dentro de un minuto. Podéis ir tocándolo.

Ambas agarraron el Traslador (una taza), pero evitaron que sus manos se rozaran. Bagman lo notó:

-¿Qué os pasa? En clase no hay quien os calle, y ahora no habláis.

-Dormimos mal-, respondió Ginny-. Estamos algo cansadas.

-Bueno, ya descansaréis en vacaciones. Que envidia, podéis iros a casa, y yo debo quedarme aquí trabajando. En fin, ya nos veremos a la vuelta. Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós, profesor- dijeron ellas.

Un segundo más tarde, la taza se iluminó y al momento siguiente, ambas cayeron al suelo del patio de la Madriguera. Los baúles rodaron por el suelo, y las chicas también. Hermione terminó encima de Ginny, pero rápidamente se incorporó.

-Buenos días, chicas. Lamento que hayamos tenido que pediros un día extra en Hogwarts.

Allí estaba la señora Weasley, y a su lado su marido. Ambos llevaban también sus baúles. El señor Weasley abrió la casa con ayuda de la varita, y los cuatro entraron a la cocina.

-Bien ya se como vamos a dormir estas navidades. Ron y Harry dormirán en el desván, Percy y George en el dormitorio de Percy, Charlie subirá a su antiguo cuarto, y Fleur y Bill dormirán en el antiguo cuarto de los gemelos…- se calló, recordando a su hijo muerto-. Así que vosotras dormiréis en el cuarto de Ginny. Bueno, Harry y Ron deben estar a punto de llegar, será mejor que subáis ya los baúles.

Las chicas se miraron, logrando disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Dormir juntas tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior? En silencio, subieron las escaleras. Cuando subieron al cuarto de Ginny, dejaron apartados los baúles. Ginny fue a salir, pero Hermione cerró la puerta, y no la dejó salir.

-Ginny, confío en que sepas que lo de anoche fue un roce tonto… aunque llegamos bastante más lejos de lo que deberíamos haber llegado.

-Lo sé- respondió la joven-. No te preocupes.

Y más relajadas, ambas bajaron a la cocina. Pasaron un par de días, y no les pasó nada "especial": estuvieron paseando con sus parejas, comprando en el Callejón Diagon…

Un día, poco antes de que tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts, se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores de la Madriguera. Todos se habían ido hacia San Mungo, ya que Teddy Lupin, ahijado de Harry, había sufrido un percance, y por no dejar la casa vacía, ellas se quedaron.

-Me encanta este sitio, Ginny. Rodeada de campo…

-Sí, lo se…-dijo ella, con una voz en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estaba pensando… en lo de la otra noche…- respondió ella.

Hermione se asustó. Ella se había pasado las noches mirando a Ginny, pensando lo especial que había sido esa noche para ella.

-¿Y? Dijimos que fue un error, y que no iba a pasar nada más-, contestó Hermione, sentándose en un muro de piedra.

-Precisamente… es por eso…- Ginny estaba muy colorada ya, y se sentó al lado de Hermione-. Yo también pensaba que no debía pasar nada más, pero…

-¿Pero?- Hermione se alarmó, asustada por lo que podía decirle.

-Pero no quiero que esto acabe aquí- dijo finalmente Ginny con firmeza-. Lo siento, Hermione, pero creo que realmente soy lesbiana. Nunca lo había hecho antes con otra mujer, pero esa noche… la sentí perfecta…- empezó a llorar-. No entiendo que me ha pasado, y estoy sufriendo por tener que callarme…

Hermione, de pronto, sintió una alegría por dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella también era lesbiana? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que tenía delante a una persona con la que estaba muy a gusto… y la besó.

Ginny reaccionó devolviéndole el beso. Sin embargo, ambas pararon, pero solo un momento, para tumbarse en el suelo de aquel bello paraje, y continuaron besándose, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de la otra como si fueran al unísono.

Hermione estaba como nunca. ¡Cómo le gustaba aquello! No podía disimular sus ganas de repetir la experiencia de hacía pocas noches.

Poco a poco, fue quitándole la ropa delicadamente, y luego Ginny la desnudó a ella, hasta que se encontraron de la misma forma que la primera vez que estuvieron juntas. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue mágico…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest:**__ muchas gracias por tu comentario_

_**allen-walker:**__ ¿mal por qué? En fin, los capítulos no puedo hacerlos más largos, porque están escritos desde 2010, lo único que hago es re-publicarlo, aunque hay episodios próximos más largos_

_**rose:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado_

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se besaron. No notaban el frío de la nieve en sus cuerpos, ya que el calor que una desprendía se adhería a la otra.

-Hermione-, dijo Ginny-. Eres preciosa. Y también inteligente. Creo que nunca entenderé como he podido terminar gustándote.

-¿Pero que dices, tontita? – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa-. Tú también eres preciosa e inteligente.

Ginny intentó replicar, pero Hermione la calló estampándole un beso en los labios.

Siguieron besándose largo rato, mientras el poco sol que había iba poniéndose. Hermione empezó a besar el pecho a Ginny, pero sonó un crack. Todos habían regresado a casa. Rápidamente, se vistieron, limpiaron la nieve de la ropa con las varitas, y fueron hacia la casa.

Esa noche, naturalmente, tras cenar, en la habitación de Ginny, ambas se acomodaron antes de meterse a la cama quedándose en ropa interior, como era su costumbre. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Ginny…

-¿Si? – respondió ella, distraída, mientras colocaba un poco los libros que tenía por el suelo.

-No se si has notado… que antes, con las prisas de vestirnos… nos confundimos de ropa interior.

Ginny se miró, y en efecto, llevaba puestas las braguitas y el sostén de Hermione.

-¡Ostras, que lapsus!

Sin embargo, cuando se metieron en la cama, aún continuaban con la ropa de la otra.

-Por cierto, Hermione… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con Harry… y con mi hermano.

Hermione se calló. No lo había pensado, pero no quería mostrar de pronto esa inseguridad.

-No te entendí, Ginny. ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que estás saliendo con mi hermano, pero te has enrollado conmigo. Además, yo estoy con Harry, el mejor amigo de tu novio.

-Cierto… si se lo dijéramos de pronto, esto podría traernos muchos problemas.

-No problemas, pero sí repercusiones… además, a Harry no le deja en paz la prensa desde que venció a Voldemort – dijo la pelirroja-. Si se llegan a enterar de que su novia la ha dejado por otra mujer…

-Y si eso pasara- continuó Hermione- se enterarían en Hogwarts, y entonces no íbamos a poder volver, entre las compañeras, y los profesores que nos mirarían extraño.

Ginny rompió a llorar. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir en un mundo donde se veía tan mal que una mujer fuera lesbiana? Hermione vio como lloraba, se cambió a la cama de la pelirroja, y la abrazó hasta que se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

_**allen-walker: **__tranquilo, no me ofendí por el comentario. Los caps antiguos no voy a tocarlos, pero sí es posible que en lugar de terminar el fic donde lo terminé, lo continúe durante unos cuantos caps más_

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se despertaron pronto. Ese día debían regresar a Hogwarts. Hicieron los equipajes, y bajaron a la cocina para despedirse de todos, y luego usaron un Traslador, con el que llegaron al vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

Estaban algo desanimadas, ya que mientras estuvieran en la escuela, no podrían pasar tiempo juntas como ellas querían… aunque al menos estaban juntas.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente durante Transformaciones, recibieron una mala noticia.

-Como ha habido un par de suspensos en clase, vamos a hacer cambios de sitios… señorita Granger, te vas a sentar al lado de la señorita Parkinson, para ayudarla… y la señorita Weasley va a sentarse con la señorita Lovegood, que también necesita ayuda – dijo el profesor Bagman.

Las chicas se miraron. ¡Iban a separarlas! ¿Por qué? Ginny tenía la suerte de que se llevaba bien con Luna, pero a Hermione le había tocado con la repelente de Pansy. Ambas chicas dieron un suspiro y fueron a sentarse en sus nuevos lugares.

Al terminar las clases de la mañana, ambas fueron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron una enfrente de la otra… estar al lado de la otra tras una mañana sin estar juntas podía tentarlas demasiado.

Por fortuna, esa tarde no tuvieron clase tras Pociones, ya que la profesora Sprout tenía que recibir instrucciones sobre un alumno que iba a llegar en prácticas (¿os imagináis quien, no?)

Aprovecharon para dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Hermione decidió que sería más prudente entrar un poco en el Bosque Prohibido, pues tenía algo que decirle a Ginny.

-Ginny… creo que debemos dejar de estar juntas…

-¡¿Quéeeee?! – dijo la otra, incrédula -. ¿Por qué?

-Mira, estamos en un colegio interno, no hay forma de poder pasar un momento íntimo juntas sin riesgo de que nos pillen, y cada vez que estamos solas, me doy cuenta de que tenemos demasiada pasión pendiente…- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione… ¡yo te quiero! – dijo Ginny, incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas-. ¿Qué me importa que nos pillen? ¡Yo con estar a tu lado tengo bastante!

-¿Te crees que es fácil para mí?- respondió Hermione, a la defensiva-. Pero ahora mismo no podemos seguir así… ¿No comprendes que es mejor que nos esperemos un poco?

-¡Lo único que comprendo es que eres una auténtica IMBÉCIL! – de espetó Ginny, y antes de que Hermione la pudiera reprochar, la pelirroja se fue corriendo, llorando a lágrima viva, hacia el castillo. En cuanto estuvo dentro, intentó no encontrarse con mucha gente mientras se dirigía al baño de las chicas.

Cuando llegó, se empapó la cara con agua y siguió llorando como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hermione a hacerle eso? ¿Por qué?

-Veo que has tenido algún problema…


	6. Chapter 6

_**allen-walker:**__ alguna de las dos debía meter la pata, ¿no? Soy experto en publicar relaciones que tienen fallos xDDD A ver qué te parece el nuevo._

_Por cierto, lectores. De lo que escribí en este episodio, se me ocurrió una idea para un one-shot… que en realidad, van a terminar siendo dos one-shots independientes. Atentos a vuestras pantallas los próximos días._

Era Luna Lovegood. Se acercó a Ginny.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es que… - respondió Ginny.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche antes de Navidad. Cuando terminó, estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Luna le dijo:

-Es lógico que piense así, pero tampoco tiene derecho a decirte eso de esa forma…-le dijo Luna suavemente.

-Gracias…-dijo Ginny. Miró a Luna, y sin saber por qué, la besó…

Ya eran las 12 cuando, sigilosamente, Ginny entró en la Sala Común de Griffindor. Confió en encontrarla vacía, sin embargo, allí estaba Hermione, llorando. Cuando se abrió la puerta, miró y vio a la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió donde estaba ella, y la besó. Siguió besándola mientras la llevaba a un sofá, y siguió. Empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras repetía una y otra vez: "lo siento… lo siento…"

Cuando paró, le dijo, serena.

-Ginny, lamento haberte tratado así esta tarde. Me da igual lo que piense la…

-Tenemos que hablar- interrumpió la pelirroja.

Hermione se extrañó, pero no dijo nada.

-Esta tarde… después de que discutiéramos… fui al baño… Luna estuvo escuchandome… y… y…

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. ¿Ginny y Luna? ¿Qué absurda tontería era esa?

-No me gusta que bromees con eso- dijo.

-No es una broma…- dijo la pelirroja, temblando, por la posible reacción de Hermione-. No se por qué, pero pasó.

-Entiendo… prefieres estar con Luna…- dijo Hermione, dolida-. Os deseo lo mejor.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, conteniendo el llanto. Ginny decidió que esa noche no subiría a la habitación. En una tarde, había estropeado su relación con Hermione, y también posiblemente su amistad con Luna.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba harta. Quería estar con Hermione, pero ella se lo tomaba todo a la tremenda, no se lo ponía fácil.

Y luego estaban Harry y Ron. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de aquello… si llegaban a enterarse? Ginny quería a Harry como un hermano, ya no le amaba como antes.

Y Luna… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar con ella la tarde encerradas en un armario, para evitar miradas? ¿Por qué no pudo resistirse a ese impulso que sintió?

Se acomodó en el sofá y quedó dormida en pocos momentos. Aunque no soltó lágrimas, su corazón sí estaba llorando.


	7. Chapter 7

_**allen-walker:**__pues aquí tienes el siguiente, a ver si te gusta_

Tras aquella fatídica noche, Ginny había perdido las ganas de seguir adelante. Hermione evitaba quedarse sola con ella, y si se quedaban solas, se iba. Además, habían separado sus camas.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que Luna había decidido correr un tupido velo sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde, y la intentaba animar un poco:

-No pasa nada, está un poco enfadada, eso es todo…- le decía.

-¿Un poco? La última vez que le vi los ojos, parecían los de un basilisco.

De este modo llegó el mes de febrero, con las dos chicas que no hablaban. Ese día, cuando salió al exterior del castillo, Ginny escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Eh, tu, la traidora a la sangre.

Era Lindana Berliann, la que había asumido el rol de "sangres limpia al poder" tras la partida de Draco.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Berliann, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante, solo… ¡Desmaius!

Ginny salió despedida hacia atrás. Berliann alzó de nuevo la varita, pero…

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Berliann saltó de la mano de su dueña. Quien había atacado era Hermione, que miraba a Berliann con mucho odio.

-¡Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin! ¡Y si vuelves a atacar a alguien, serán cien!

Ginny se lavantó, pero cuando intentó seguir a Hermione, ella ya se había ido. Sin embargo, Ginny decidió acorralar a Hermione esa misma noche, y que hablaran.

En efecto, a las doce, sigilosamente, entró a la sala común y encontró a Hermione leyendo. Viéndose sola, cerró el libro y se dirigió a la escalera, pero Ginny utilizó un Impedimenta no verbal, con lo que Hermione no pudo pasar por las escaleras.

Ginny se puso delante de los escalones, y dijo con voz firme:

-Hermione, yo…

-No me cuentes nada, Ginny – dijo Hermione-. Si prefieres a Luna, yo no voy a hacer nada…

-Escucha, lo de Luna fue un desliz… yo estaba dolida y…

-...y se te ocurre ponerme los cuernos, ¿no?

-Hermione… lo siento de veras…- dijo la pelirroja, sin poder evitar el llanto-. Llevo todo el mes sin ganas de seguir con mi vida por culpa de este malentendido… Estoy cansada de que me ignores… yo te quiero… y si ya no quieres estar conmigo, al menos me gustaría que me lo dijeras…

Hermione no habló. En lugar de ello, abrazó a Ginny y la besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie. La pelirroja le respondió el beso. Ambas siguieron besandose mientras se tumbaban en un sofá.

-Te amo- dijo Hermione-. Y eso no puede cambiarlo ni mil discusiones.

Ginny seguía llorando, aunque esta vez era de alegría, de saber que no tenía que preocuparse más por aquello. Hermione le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Empezar como aquella noche?

-Hermione, no podemos… las chicas están en el cuarto…

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que soy delegada… tengo una habitación aparte exclusiva para mi… y mis invitadas…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Digi-Keilyn77**__: no todo van a ser problemas, ¿no? :P_

_**allen-walker**__: ¿noche agitada? Podrás comprobarlo tú mismo ;)_

_**Rose:**__ me alegra que te gustara, aquí está la continuación_

Hermione cogió de la mano a Ginny, y la llevó hasta la habitación que le habían dispuesto por ser delegada. Cuando ya estaban allí, Hermione cerró la puerta y puso una serie de sortilegios que impedirían abrirla desde fuera, para evitar las miradas indiscretas.

Cuando la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, Hermione besó a Ginny, y la fue llevando hacia la cama. Cuando llegaron, la empujó para que cayera encima de la colcha, y luego ella se fue acercando a cuatro patas, en plan gatita.

Cuando ya estaba justo encima de Ginny, Hermione fue flexionando los brazos, hasta que quedó cuerpo con cuerpo con la pelirroja, y la besó. Sus manos buscaron la cintura de Ginny, y fue levantándole la ropa, hasta que se la quitó.

Lo mismo hizo con el pantalón de la pelirroja, y luego Hermione se quitó su propia ropa.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado quitártelo yo? – preguntó Ginny.

-Porque este es mi cuarto, estás en mi cama y aquí mando yo- respondió Hermione-. Y ahora, deja de quejarte… no me cortes el rollo, ¿vale?

Y sin dejarla decir nada más, comenzó a besarla el cuello. Ginny se estremeció. La estaba besando la zona de su cuello que más le excitaba. Poco a poco los labios de Hermione fueron bajando hasta su abdomen, mientras le retiraba el sujetador, dejando sus senos al aire.

Lo mismo pasó de nuevo con las braguitas de Ginny. Esta vez la pelirroja decidió no protestar. Sabía que no le iba a hacer caso, y además, bien pensado, no estaría mal del todo dejarse hacer…

Hermione comenzó a besarle el pecho. Ginny no pudo reprimir algún gemido de placer.

Sentía los labios y la lengua de Hermione recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Ginny notó las manos de Hermione en sus piernas, y poco a poco, fueron separándolas. Hermione se despojó de su prenda inferior, besó a Ginny, y después le dijo:

-Ahora, como mando yo, te ordeno que me cojas el ritmo ahí abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Encantada- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Las manos de cada una se acercaron a la zona inferior femenina (no se como más llamarlo para que quede fino), y poco a poco, comenzaron a hacer un movimiento de adentro fuera. Empezaron despacio, pero como es lógico, el ritmo fue aumentando.

Ambas empezaron a soltar gemidos pequeños, pero no tardaron en subir el tono. Por precaución, Hermione besó a Ginny, para evitar que se escaparan más sonidos que podrían ponerlas en un aprieto si llegaban a oírse fuera de la habitación.

Poco después, Hermione se estremeció cuando "terminó". Ginny, esta vez tardó un poco más en "acabar", sin embargo, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que su acompañante sólo "finalizase" una vez. Continuó hasta que Ginny se estremeció dos veces más.

Cuando se relajó, Hermione se apartó un poco.

-Has sido… muy mala- dijo Ginny-. Me has hecho sufrir mucho estos dias. Pero me has compensado… aunque confío en que podamos seguir juntas.

-No te preocupes. Ya veremos como, pero no van a separarnos unos prejuicios, te lo aseguro – respondió Hermione-. Yo también lo he pasado mal estos días. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

-Te has pasado un poco… he terminado tres veces… estoy cansada.

-Comprensible… en fin, mañana seguiremos hablando.

Besó a Ginny, la abrazó, y ambas no se soltaron en toda la noche. Por fin estaban juntas. Ya daba igual que se hubieran pasado días peleadas. Eso ya pertenecía a un pasado muy remoto. Lo que importaba era el presente.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Digi-Keilyn77: **__no cantes vistoria tan rápido, soy muy malo cuando escribo romances :P_

_**allen-walker:**__ por supuesto que fue noche agitada, ya tenían que tener una después de lo ocurrido, ¿no crees? ;)_

* * *

Sin embargo, parecía que el presente quería seguir causando infortunios. A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar, recibieron el diario el Profeta, como de costumbre. En primera plana, salía una foto de Dedales Diggle, y al lado, la siguiente noticia:

-DEDALUS DIGGLE DESMIENTE LOS RUMORES SOBRE LA PRESUNTA HOMOSEXUALIDAD DE GINNY WEASLEY-

_Recientemente, Rita Skeeter, nuestra intrépida periodista, recibió una docena de lechuzas que insinuaban que Ginny Weasley, la actual pareja de Harry Potter, podría estar teniendo una aventura amorosa con nada menos que Hermione Granger,, actual pareja del hermano de la señorita Weasley, Ronald._

_No obstante, una de las personas más cercanas al señor Potter, Dedales Diggle, gran admirador suyo, lo ha desmentido durante la pasada tarde:_

_-Me importa un bledo lo que diga esa vaca loca. Conozco a Harry y toda la familia Weasley desde hace tiempo, y puedo asegurar que son falsos los rumores sobre la homosexualidad de Ginny. Es más, estas pasadas navidades estuve hablando con ellos y continuan saliendo, así que ya puede inventarse mil gilipolleces la Skeeter, que se equivoca._

_Sin embargo, hay personas que no se dan por satisfechas ya que sólo existen rumores. Si hay algún lector que tenga pruebas sobre este tema, mande una lechuza a Rita Skeeter._

-Como la odio- dijo Hermione.

-Mas una- dijo Ginny.

-Granger, Weasley- Ludo Bagman se acercó a ellas y les dijo-, cuando terminen el desayuno, suban al despacho de la directora McGonagall.

Las chicas se miraron. Ya sabían por qué les hacía subir. Así que terminaron el desayuno y subieron a donde en su día estuvo el despacho de Dumbledore… solo que esta vez, lo ocupaba Minerva.

Cuando entraron, allí estaba McGonagall… pero no sólo ella, sino también Harry, Ron, y Ludo Bagman, que se había convertido en el subdirector.

-¿Qué es eso de que…?- empezó Harry.

-Un momento, Potter. No han entrado apenas, y ya les estás llamando la atención- dijo la directora.

-Bueno, es lógico que me enfade, ¿no? Resulta que están acusando a mi novia de ser lesbiana… y yo ya tengo mis dudas, ya que estas navidades a estado muy distante conmigo…

-Harry, cálmate- dijo Ludo-. Parece mentira que aun te creas las chorradas que escribe esa payasa.

Ron no había dicho aun nada, pero miró a Hermione. Ella le respondió una tímida sonrisa. Ginny pensó "Hermione te va a matar por esto". Avanzó a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Crees que si eso fuera cierto, haría esto? – dijo la pelirroja, y sin dejarle hablar, le besó.

Hermione mantuvo la compostura, aunque dentro de ella ardía un odio intenso, unas ganas de coger su varita y atravesar a Harry con un hechizo…

Poco después, lograron salir del despacho y salir corriendo a clase de Encantamientos. Cuando terminó la clase, fueron a comer. Cuando acabaron, se fueron a la sala común, solo que esta vez fueron separadas, por miedo a que alguien las descubriera.

Cuando llegaron, estaba vacía. Hermione dijo:

-Ginny, ¿por qué no has contado lo nuestro? Estoy harta de callarmelo.

-Hermione, no puedo. ¿No ves como se ha puesto al principio?

-¡Y que puñetas me importa!- se desesperó Hermione. Se sentó en el sofá, y cuando Ginny también lo hizo, siguió:

-Ginny, yo te quiero. Pero no me apetece que tengamos que salir en secreto. No quiero que Harry y Ron no sepan lo nuestro, porque no es justo para ellos. No me importa lo que diga la prensa de nosotros. Tendrás que elegir: vivir fingiendo que amas a Harry… y sin tenerme, o reconocer lo nuestro, con lo que podremos estar juntas.

-Hermione, necesitarán tiempo para asumirlo…

-Pues asume lo que te he dicho- dijo Hermione. Se acercó a Ginny para besarla, pero únicamente llegaron a rozarse sus labios… por algún motivo, no estaba animada a besarla, por lo que se retiró hacia atrás.

Luego se fue de la sala. Ginny se quedó. Esa tarde decidió que no iría a clases. Tenía que asumir lo que sentía de una vez por Hermione y contárselo al mundo. Y no tardaría mucho en ello.

Se acercaba la Pascua y volvería a casa… ahí podría contarlo por fin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Digi-Keilyn77**_: _si no tuvieran problemas, creo que el fic terminaría demasiado rápido xD_

_**allen-walker**_: _aún es pronto para saberlo, ¿no?_

_**Rose**__: creo que el episodio te puesde sorprender… a ver qué te parece._

* * *

Empezaron las vacaciones de Pascua. Cuando Hermione y Ginny salieron del castillo, se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la entrada de la Madriguera. Entraron a la cocina. Allí estaban la señora Weasley, Harry y Ron. Cuando ellos fueron a besar a sus parejas, Ginny dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar. Será mejor que vayamos al comedor.

Hermione no sabía que se proponía Ginny, pero aun así siguió a Ginny y se sentó en el sofá. Ginny se sentó en el reposabrazos de su sillón, y dijo:

-Sé que en su día lo negamos… pero debo deciros que Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Ginny lo había contado!

-¿Es una broma? – dijo Harry.

-…No, me temo que no, Harry – respondió Hermione, con la voz cortada- es más… hemos llegado a consumar 2 veces…

-¡Serás…! – Ron estaba furioso. Sacó la varita bajo la capa y apuntó a Hermione directamente a la cara: -¡Cru…!

-¡Desmaius!

Harry había sido más rápido y logró aturdir a Ron.

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar una maldición imperdonable?

-¡Pues mira, lo que nos han hecho tampoco tiene perdón! ¡Mi hermana se ha tirado a mi novia, por si no te ha quedado claro!

-Totalmente claro, pero eso no te da derecho a…

-¿Qué no me da derecho? Harry, que somos unos putos cornudos…

-Aún así… yo a tu hermana la quiero… pero si prefiere estar con otra persona, lo entenderé.

¡CRACK! Ron se Desapareció. Suponiendo que se habría ido al Ministerio, Harry también se esfumó para ir allí.

Se quedaron solas, por tanto, Ginny, Hermione, y la señora Weasley, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

-Mamá… empezó Ginny.

-Señora Weasley… - dijo Hermione

-Bueno, aunque nunca llegué a sospechar que esto podría ocurrir… pero mi hija sabrá a quien quiere. Y si te quiere a ti, Hermione, lo entenderé-dijo Molly.

-Gracias… -dijo Hermione-. Aunque lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir con Ron.

-Bueno, Harry nos avisará con lo que sepa. Ahora, me gustaría que me ayudarais con la cocina.

-Como no.

La tarde avanzó. El señor Weasley ya se había enterado por que Harry se lo contó al ir al Ministerio, y también George, que había ido a comer. Sin embargo, de Ron no había noticia. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pues no estaba en ningún lugar que visitara con frecuencia.

Al día siguiente, se supo donde estaba. No fue agradable.

SECUESTRO Y ASESINATO EN CABEZA DE PUERCO

Ayer por la noche, un altercado en el famoso pub Cabeza de Puerco se llevó las vidas de tres clientes. Al parecer, según Aberforth Dumbledore, un gurpo de seis personas empezaron a molestar a los tres muertos y un amigo suyo, que está en San Mungo por heridas graves.

Aberforth y un empleado del ministerio, Ronald Weasley, atacaron a los agresores, pero salieron perdiendo. El propio Ronald Weasley fue secuestrado, ya que no estaba en posesión de todas sus facultades por culpa un exceso de líquidos alcohólicos.

Se desconoce el paradero de los secuestradores.

-Ron…- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Está secuestrado. Voy al Ministerio, debemos ocuparnos del caso- dijo Harry.

-Yo también voy- dijo Arthur.

Salieron de la cocina y se desaparecieron. Tanto Ginny como Hermione se callaron. Sabían que era culpa suya que Ron hubiera estado bebiendo… debían hacer algo…

* * *

_Por cierto, oficialmente, después de este, quedan sólo __**4 episodios**__ para terminar el fic. De vosotros depende que continúe o no, según lo que me pidáis. Queda decir que desde 2010, cuando lo empecé, he mejorado mi estilo escribiendo (mirad otros fics míos para comprobarlo) y podría continuar las publicaciones, aunque eso sí, a menor ritmo (un episodio semanal mínimo, pero de bastante más longitud que los de ahora). ¿Qué opináis?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**allen-walker:**__ sí, en vista de cómo se suele portar Ron en los libros, pensé que sería la reacción más propia de él…_

_**Digi-Keilyn77**__: aquí la actualización. Y claro que las chicas se sienten culpables, salían con ellos antes de estar ellas juntas :P_

_Bueno, decir que, en principio, tengo intención de continuarlo. Como ya dije, el ritmo de las publicaciones disminuirá, aunque un episodio mínimo (y como mínimo, el doble de largo que los de ahora… bueno, "ahora", los clásicos), de forma que me "comeré" el capítulo 14 original para sustituirlo por la "segunda temporada")._

* * *

Pasó la Pascua, y sin noticias de Ron. Ni Harry ni el señor Weasley pasaron mucho tiempo en la casa, dado que estaban buscando a Ron por doquier. Cuando partieron a Hogwarts, ninguna estaba con muchos ánimos.

Pasaron la primera semana distraídas, sin muchas ganas de hacer nada. Miraban cada día el Profeta, pero lo máximo que se decía era "Funcionario del Ministerio sigue desaparecido".

Pero al lunes siguiente, la cosa cambió. McGonagall las llamó a su despacho. Allí estaba Harry, esperándolas.

-Creo que hemos encontrado donde está Ron. Sin embargo, necesitamos vuestra ayuda para entrar. Como no podemos aparecernos dentro, necesitamos que Ginny distraiga la vigilancia, y tu, Hermione, que la ayudes en caso de que lo necesite.

-Potter, ¿no hay más aurores que puedan ocuparse del tema?

-Han pasado del tema. Todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer, según el jefe- dijo Harry, triste.

-Pues vamos cuanto antes- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

Salieron del castillo, y se desaparecieron. Pero apenas llegaron…

-¡Crucio!

Los tres se tiraron al suelo. Harry sacó la varita, y respondió con un hechizo aturdidor. Había cuatro magos vestidos de negro, con el rostro cubierto. Hermione casó la varita, se irguió, y gritó:

-¡Crucio!

Uno de los magos cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor, pero en ese momento, la atacaron por le espalda con un encantamiento confundus. En ese momento, Ginny saltó y recibió el impacto del hechizo.

Hermione y Harry empezaron a lanzar hechizos a los magos, pero no podían reducirlos. Los magos eran demasiado hábiles… ¿quizá como no habían luchado en serio desde la batalla de Hogwarts, habían perdido habilidad?

Uno de los magos gritó:

-¡Terroris Temblorae Terram!*

Un terremoto empezó a sacudir la tierra, y se llenó todo de humo y escombros. Cuando se desvaneció el humo, tanto los magos como Ginny habían desaparecido.

-¡Malditos sean!

_*Terroris Temblorae Terram es un conjuro creado por mí para mi línea de fics. Como puede observarse, sirve para causar terremotos_

* * *

_PD: este fin de semana estoy fuera. El lunes, siguiente actualización._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Leyla Dniz:**__ efectivamente, este lo publiqué en otro foro, HpotterForos para ser exactos, del cual era el administrador. Y recordé mi obra y por eso pensé en resucitarla._

_**Digi-Keilyn77 **__y __**allen-walker**__: ¿sois hermanos? Habéis puesto lo mismo, jejejeje. Esperad y ver lo que hay en este._

_Bueno, voy a ir trabajando en el episodio 14, eliminando el anterior que hice, que no me permite meter "chicha" para continuar la historia, y espero tenerlo listo pronto. Hubiera empezado el fin de semana, pero estoy sin portátil, sólo con sobremesa._

* * *

-¡Se han ido! ¡Se han ido! – gritó Hermione.

-¡Calmate! ¡Mira arriba! – dijo Harry. Varias nubes negras surcaban el aire en dirección…

-¡La Mansión Malfoy! ¡Siguen la dirección hacia allí! – dijo Harry.

-¿Y que pintan allí? – dijo Hermione, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Nos pidieron que no hablaramos en publico, pero al parecer tras las Navidades sufrieron un asedio, y un grupo de personas les expulsaron y se quedaron fuera. Supongo que pertenecen a la misma banda.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Vamos allí?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-No.

Así pues, ambos se desaparecieron… o lo intentaron ya que no pudieron.

-El lugar debe estar hechizado para impedir apariciones… por eso mismo irán con la tranlación… - pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Sí, es una pena que no hayamos aprendido a hacerlo nosotros también… pero creo que hay otro método…

-¿Cuál?

-¿No se supone que en casos extremos de misión, los aurores podéis crear los trasladores que preciséis?

-Sí, pero… no creo que se les haya pasado poner esa protección…

-¡Debemos intentarlo! –dijo Hermione, y aggaró a Harry por el cuello de la túnica-. Debemos… salvarles…

Le soltó, se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a lagrimear. Harry sabía que tenía que actuar… así que cogió una piedra, y susurró: Portus

La piedra brilló momentáneamente. Harry ayudó a levantarse a Hermione, tocaron la piedra, y se esfumaron. Apenas tocaron el suelo, se ocultaron tras una roca. Allí habia mas gente de negro, escoltando la entrada.

-Bonita forma de vigilir… me recuerda a las películas muggle.

-Con la diferencia de lo que pueden hacer los malos.

-Cierto, Hermione. Estamos en riesgo. Nosotros dos contra ellos… no tenemos muchas opciones…

-Bueno…

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo una bomba fétida.

-Compré unas cuantas a George en navidad. Pensé que igual me resultaba útil.

-Pensaste bien… Engorgio

La bomba fétida creció hasta alzanzar el tamaño de un bludger.

-Winwardium leviosa- susurró Hermione. Alzó la varita, y la bomba empezó a flotar. En un segundo, la dejó a una altura decente, y gritó

-¡Depulso

La bomba fétida recorrió el patio, y chocó con la pared. La cantidad de gases apestosos que salieron de ahí hicieron huir a los soldados, que estaban con los ojos llorosos. Pero…

-Vaya… tenemos aquí un par de graciosos.

Un soldado que ocupada el doble que Harry se les acercó y sacó la varita.

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó.

-¡Protego gritó Harry.

Ambos empezaron a batirse en duelo.

-¡Hermione, entra y sálvales! ¡Yo le entretengo! ¡Crucio!

Hermione salió cirrendo hacia la entrada. Aun a 50 metros de distancia, sin pensarlo, gritó:

-¡Bombarda máxima!

La puesta se desencajó y salío volando, pero antes de que aterrizaran, Hermione ya había entrado y se dirigió a la escalera… pero….

La escalera parecía un laberinto. Las escaleras iban a todas partes… había incluso algunas que giraban sobre sí mismas, con lo que el usuario debía ir bocabajo.

-Esto no lo vi cuando estuvimos el año pasado… estos magos saben montarselo bien para defenderse.

Decidió esconder la varita en la pernera del pantalón. Pensó que sería el mejor escondite si la atrapaban. Empezó a subir una que parecía ir al sótano contando las sudidas y bajadas que tenía. De pronto vió un destello de luz roja y se desmayo…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Leyla Dniz:**__ aquí tienes lo siguiente. Te digo que era inevitable que atraparan a Hermione (entrar ella sola, hay que estar mal de la cabeza… ah, pero si el que escribe soy yo :P)_

_**allen-walker:**__ pues sí, pensaba que serías un hombre con ese Nick (y también porque siendo un fic lésbico, con lo mal de la cabeza que estamos los hombres, estas obras molan más al público masculino jeje)_

_Bueno, episodio 13, y __**endseason**__ (fin de temporada), pero tranquilidad, que el siguiente episodio (14, nuevo, reestilizado, con garra) está ya en el horno y no tardaréis en verlo por aquí._

_De hecho, en este ya podréis ver un poco cómo seguirá la cosa, es algo más largo que los anteriores, y el 14 será aún más largo que este (en teoría), de forma que, disfrutadlo, que esto evoluciona._

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en una especie de celda. Estaba pegada a la pared, con unos grilletes que la impedían usar las manos y los pies. Noto que en la pierna todavía conservaba la varita… pero de nada le servía si no podía cogerla. De pronto…

-¡Hermione!

Ginny estaba apresada contra la pared de la izquierda, y a su lado, se encontraba Ron, que parecía dormido. En la otra pared se encontraba Draco Malfoy, también aturdido.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué sitio es este?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ni idea… hace poco que me trajeron aquí… me estuvieron haciendo unas preguntas hasta que llegaron dos soldados contigo… y aquí nos trajeron.

-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

-Un día. Por lo que me contaron Draco y mi hermano, esta gente planea apoderarse del ministerio. No se que intención tienen con eso…

Hermione se calló. Apoderarse de una mansión, del ministerio… no tenía sentido alguno.

-Y lo peor, como es lógico-prosiguió Ginny-, es que nos han confiscado las varitas, así que no vamos a poder salir de aquí.

-Discrepo – dijo Hermione-. Yo tengo la varita en la pernera del pantalón… pero no sé como voy a poder cogerla.

-¡Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un bostezo hizo ver que Draco Malfoy se había despertado.

-…nos días… ¿Cómo estais?

-Bueno, nuestra nueva compañera ya ha despertado – dijo Ginny.

-¡Alto! ¡Oigo pasos! – dijo Hermione.

A los cinco segundos, la puerta de la celda se abrió. Allí estaban dos soldados, y uno más musculoso, calvo, con un bigote enorme, ojos fríos y calculadores, y una cara de mala leche que recordaba a la de un colacuerno húngaro.

-La jovencita nueva es la última que intentó colarse. El auror no logró entrar, pero sí escaparse. Creemos que debe estar rondando el perímetro de la casa.

-Vale, que salgan a buscarle. Estamos muy cerca del éxito como para permitirnos fallos. Y… por favor, despertad al pelirrojo – dijo el bigotudo.

Uno de los soldados sacó la varita y lanzó un chorro de agua helada contra el rostro de Ron, que se despertó tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Serás cabronaz…!

-Calla – dijo el bigotudo-. A ver, Soccer, descuelga a la jovencita nueva, e interrógala un poco. Yo me voy.

El bigotudo, y el otro soldado, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. El tal Soccer cerró la puerta con una llave y la guardó en el bolsillo. A continuación apuntó a los grilletes de Hermione, y la descolgó.

Lo primero que pensó hacer Hermione fue sacar la varita, pero su contendiente ya la tenía desenvainada, así que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, sería atacada, y además perdería la varita.

-Bueno, no lo hicisteis mal del todo logrando romper el sistema de seguridad, preciosa. Pero eso de pasearse sin varita por el interior fue bastante tonto.

-Lo se – dijo Hermione molesta.

Soccer empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella.

-Y eso que pareces bastante inteligente.

-Mmmm, gracias.

Soccer estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Hermione se fue acercando a la pared, hasta no poder retroceder mas.

-¿Tienes miedo, preciosa? Tranquila, no sería capar de dañar tanta belleza.

A Hermione se le subieron un poco los colores… pero creía saber como deshacerse de él.

-Oye, preciosidad… ¿Qué te parece… - se quedó a tres centímetros de distancia de Hermione – … si le pidiera al jefe… - empezó a acariciar con los labios el cuello de Hermione-… que te perdonara esta faltilla, y te dejara ir?- termino, rozando los labios de Hermione.

Ella le acaricio el rostro y le dijo:

-Eso estaría bien… pero antes… hay algo que quiero hacerte…

-Adelante, muñeca.

-¡Depulso!

Soccer salió disparado hacia atrás, se golpeó en la cabeza con un hierro, cayó al suelo, y se quedó inconsciente, sangrando por la nuca.

-Eso era lo que quería, baboso.

A continuación apuntó a los grilletes de Ron, Ginny y Draco y les liberó. Los tres estaban anonadados por lo que Hermione acababa de hacer.

-¡Eso sí ha estado bien! – dijo Ron.

-Vamonos… ¡Bombarda!

La puerta se desencajó de los goznes, y saltó hacia atrás. Ron y Draco salieron corriendo. Ginny, en cambio, se quedó parada.

-¿Qué haces, Ginny? ¡Vamonos! – apremió Hermione.

-Antes me asustaste… pensé que…

-No pienses bobadas. Yo te quiero a ti – respondió Hermione, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera replicarla, la besó.

-Ahora vámonos.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo. Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con el laberinto de peldaños.

-Antes de seguir, tenéis que usar las varitas – dijo Hermione.

-No las tenemos – respondió Malfoy.

-¡Accio!

Las vatias de Ron, Ginny y Draco volaron a las manos de Hermione.

-Es lógico que se las pueda convocar, pensaban que no podíamos hacerlo – dijo ella, pasando las varitas a sus compañeros.

Empezaron a correr por peldaños: arriba, derecha, caida en picado, loopin, derecha, arriba… la escalera parecía no terminar, hasta que…

-¡Mirad!

Un buen tramos de escaleras dejaba ver la salida… pero no sabían como llegar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Hermione.

-Levicorpus… – dijo Ron -. Con ese hechizo podremos hacer cruzar a uno de nosotros… y luego que esa persona utilize el Accio para atraer a los demás.

-¿Pero el Accio servirá para esto? – dijo Malfoy.

-Harry me contó que pudo hacerlo cuando escapaban de los mortífagos. Puede funcionar ahora.

-De acuerdo – dijo Malfoy-. Voy yo.

Hermione le apunto con la varita. Lentamente, Malfoy se elevó y fue cruzando las escaleras… ya iba por la mitad, cuando…

-¡Alto!

Montones de soldados salieron por ambos lados de la escalera, rodeandoles. Ginny y Ron atacaron y lempezaron a defender a Hermione, para que pudiera llevar a Malfoy y que luego él les convocara.

Poco a poco Hermione logró llevar a Malfoy a buen puerto.

-¡Accio Hermione!

Hermione salió disparada al lado del Malfoy. Tras eso, ella alzo la varita y llamó a Ginny, mientras Draco llamaba a Ron. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron juntos, abrieron la puerta y lograron escapar, no sin antes enviar cuatro Bombarda contra las escaleras.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Leyla Dniz**: me alegra saberlo, jeje. Intento que las historias enganches un poco, si no, no tendría sentido escribir._

_**allen-walker:** pues qué bien saberlo xD aquí continúo, a ver qué te parece_

* * *

¡CRACK! El ruido de las Apariciones cortó el silencio de Ottery St. Catchpole.

— ¡Lo logramos! — gritó Hermione —. ¡Hemos escapado!

Rieron de alegría un buen rato. Hermione lanzó un _patronus_ al aire para indicarle a Harry dónde se encontraban, dado que en la huída no sabía dónde había ido a parar su amigo.

Decidieron bajar por la colina hasta llegar a La Madriguera. No sabían si se encontrarían a alguien, aunque lo más probable es que la señora Weasley estuviera allí.

Y efectivamente, estaba en la cocina. Pero no estaba sola. Según se acercaban, lograron distinguir la figura de Minerva McGonagall en la cocina de la casa. Sorprendidas por lo que podría haber pasado, se apresuraron en llegar hasta allí.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó Hermione apenas entraron por la puerta.

— De hecho, sí. He recibido una queja acerca de usted, señorita Grenger — dijo la profesora McGonagall, que parecía claramente disgustada.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! ¿Qué…? — empezó la señora Weasley, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

— Ahora te contamos, mamá.

La profesora McGonagall sacó una carta del bolsillo de su túnica. Era breve, pero parecía escrita, desde luego, con mucha furia.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall, no me andaré con preámbulos. Mi hija, Lindana Berliann, me ha carteado para informarme de una agresión sufrida recientemente por la alumna Hermione Granger. En vista de que usted no hizo nada por la actitud de dicha alumna, he de poner en su conocimiento que no toma cartas en el asunto, tendré que habla con el Consejo Escolar para que sean ellos quienes decidan la suerte de la señorita Granger. Le dejaré un plazo máximo de una semana para obtener resultados. Reciba un saludo. Manfred Berliann._

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Hermione no sabía donde mirar, Ginny parecía a punto de derramar las lágrimas por ser ella a quien Hermione defendía contra Berliann. Ron y Draco parecían fuera de lugar. La señora Weasley frotaba su varita, nerviosa. La profesora, por su parte, seguía mirando la carta.

— Ha sido un verdadera sorpresa recibir esta carta…

— Profesora… yo… — empezó Hermione, pero McGonagall la cortó.

— No diga nada. Si no soy yo quien toma una decisión y el asunto llega a manos del Consejo, la situación podría empeorar para usted. No voy a tener otro remedio que expulsarla durante dos semanas.

Hermione se quedó helada. Había sido expulsada. Ella. Empezó a notar cierta opresión en el corazón. Ginny, horrorizada, dijo:

— ¡Profesora McGonagall, no! ¡No fue su culpa!

— Lo siento, señorita Weasley, pero es mi deber. A usted quiero verla el viernes de regreso al castillo. He de irme ya. Me alegra que vuelva a estar libre, Weasley — añadió mirando a Ron.

Salió de la cocina. La señora Weasley salió precipitadamente tras la profesora para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

¡CRACK! Harry apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín. Estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, le sangraba la nariz, y tenía varios cortes en la túnica, pero parecía que no había sufrido peores daños.

— ¡Ron! Menos mal que Hermione logró salvarte, me quedé en la retaguardia peleando y… — se quedó en silencio al ver que nadie se había movido —. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo de allí. Ron se quedó explicándole a Harry lo sucedido, y Ginny y Draco no se movieron.

Hermione necesitaba aire, pero ni en el jardín de los Weasley era capaz de encontrarlo. Le costaba respirar y seguía sintiendo opresión en el pecho. Había sido expulsada. Ella. Después de todo lo que había hecho con Harry y Ron en sus años en Hogwarts, la habían expulsado finalmente por algo como aquello.

Se pellizcó. Tenía que haber sido sólo un sueño. Pero no. Era real, y la verdad, ineludible. Al rato, notó que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. Apenas se giró, vislumbró el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

— Hermione… lo siento, yo…

— Shhhhh — respondió Hermione —. No pasa nada. Suponía que terminaría ocurriendo algo así… no debí lanzar aquel embrujo…

— ¡Pero fue culpa mía, debí haberme defendido, y tú no tendrías problemas y no te habrían echado y…!

El tono de Ginny empezaba a tornarse a llanto. Hermione se giró para acallarla con un beso. Aunque fue algo tarde, notó las lágrimas de Ginny cayendo entre sus rostros.

— Ginny — le dijo Hermione —, no pasa nada. Sólo serán dos semanas, y tras eso podré volver a Hogwarts. Y estaremos juntas, ya estemos allí, aquí, o en el lugar más perdido del planeta.

Ginny asintió, pero no se quedaba tranquila. El sentimiento de culpa la reconcomía por dentro.

Decidieron volver al interior de la casa. Se toparon a Draco, que se había quedado a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla por invitación de Ron. Se sentaron a la mesa. Draco terminó de tragar, y dijo:

— Oye, Grang… Hermione… — se corrigió antes de continuar hablando —, sé quién es el tal Berliann que ha escrito la carta a McGonagall. Puedo sacar trapos sucios de él y…

— No — respondió ella de manera tajante —. Agradezco la oferta, pero no me interesa, si empezamos así y la situación va a más…

— Lo se, pero los Berliann se siguen creyendo superiores por tener "sangre limpia". Es un poco hipócrita que lo diga yo — Harry y Ron asintieron —, pero estoy planteándome usar la fortuna de la familia para crear algún tipo de Asociación de Defensa para mestizos, nacidos de muggle, etc.

— Eso sí sería una buena inversión… — comentó Ginny.

Se terminaron las bebidas. Draco no tardó en Desaparecerse. Ron y Ginny subieron a dormir, pues estaban muy cansados después de su "aventura". Harry intentó hablar con Hermione, pero ella se fue al patio de nuevo, intentando no pensar.

Le apetecía leer algo. Usó el encantamiento convocador para sumergirse en la lectura de _El dementor de los Baskerville_, y no entró en la casa ni para comer, hasta que, a punto de caer la noche, no veía nada en el exterior y se refugió en la Madriguera.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny? — preguntó al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja. Únicamente los señores Weasley, Ron y Harry estaban sentados a la mesa.

— Dijo que iba a ir al callejón Diagón a mirar unas cosas, y que avisaría a George para que viniera a casa a ver a Ron — respondió el señor Weasley —. Por cierto, Hermione, gracias por…

— No tiene por qué dármelas — respondió ella —. Por cierto, Harry, querría ayudarte con… — se calló, pues en el patio habían sonado dos ¡CRACK! Que indicaron la llegada de Ginny y George, quien corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Ginny, por su parte, miró a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Aprovecharon para cenar, mientras Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny iban contando lo que había ocurrido. La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad. Cuando terminaron, fueron al salón para relajarse. George había intentado hablar con Bill y Fleur para que fueran, pero resulta que se hallaban fuera del país.

Harry salió un momento fuera para estirar las piernas. Hermione aprovechó entonces para ir detrás de él. Cuando la vio, dijo:

— ¿Qué querías comentarme antes?

— Dado que voy a tener dos semanas libres… — la palabra "libres" chorreaba de amargura — he pensado que podría ayudarte con el tema de la Mansión Malfoy… ya sabes, está invadida… las escaleras esas tienen que tener unos embrujos muy raros…

— ¿Crees que a Ginny le hará gracia que…?

— Esa es la cuestión, no te lo he comentad antes porque estaba ella delante. Prefiero que no lo sepa. Pensará que estoy loca.

— Y quizá razón no le falte… pero no voy a meterme donde no me llaman. ¿Quieres ayudar? Yo consigo el permiso necesario antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

— Gracias, Harry.

Volvieron hacia dentro. La señora Weasley había puesto la radio, donde sonaba la ya clásica voz de Celestina Warbeck en esa sala de estar.

— ¿Dónde han ido Ron y Ginny? — preguntó Harry.

— Ron subía ya a dormir, quería terminar de descansar — respondió el señor Weasley —. Ginny bajaba ahora.

Sin embargo, poco podían imaginarse que esto era mentira. Al ver a su hermano levantarse, Ginny se excusó y le siguió escaleras arriba.

— ¡Ron! ¡Escúchame! — le susurró para evitar que los oyeran.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó él.

— Necesito ayuda. Quiero enfrentarme a Berliann cuando vuelva a Hogwarts, y necesito practicar un poco de duelo.

— ¿Después de lo de Bellatrix? Además, si Hermione se entera…

— Hermione no va a enterarse porque no le vas a decir nada — le cortó ella —. Sé que no le hará gracia, así que tiene que ser en secreto. Y sí, luché contra era arpía, pero Hermione y Luna estaban a mi lado.

— De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo todos se acuesten empezamos a…? — preguntó.

— No, hoy… estoy un poco cansada, mejor mañana por la noche.

— Serán sólo dos noches las que tengas por delante, pero de acuerdo.

Ron subió las escaleras, y aliviada por que su hermano la ayudara, bajó de nuevo al salón, donde Hermione y Harry ya habían vuelto. Se sentó junto a su novia, aunque evitando ponerse melosa con ella, sobre todo porque estando sus padres y su exnovio en la misma sala, no le parecía buena idea. Las chicas se sonrieron, sin saber que en la mente de la otra transcurría una idea que considerarían peligrosa.

Llegó el momento de irse a dormir. Harry decidió irse a Grimmauld Place, y George volvió a su piso en el callejón Diagon. Hermione y Ginny subieron en silencio por las escaleras.

— Es un alivio que estemos juntas de nuevo — dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta. Se acercó a su baúl para sacar el pijama —, si te llega a ocurrir algo me…

Se dio la vuelta y se interrumpió. El pijama que sostenía en las manos se cayó al suelo. Lo más sexy del mundo la estaba mirando desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Ginny se había quitado casi toda la ropa. Únicamente llevaba encima conjunto fina lencería negra que le marcaba todo. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa —. Fue lo que fui a comprar esta tarde… en agradecimiento por salvarme… por cargar con la culpa… — a cada palabra que decía, se acercaba un poco a la paralizada por excitación Hermione — y porque la vez anterior, fuiste tú quien llevó las riendas… — empezó a retirarle la blusa — y esta vez… me toca a mi…

* * *

Bueno, si todo va bien, próxima actualización, el jueves. E iré intentando publicar los domingos y los jueves por la noche episodios nuevos, si las musas acceden a inspirarme.


	15. Chapter 15

_**allen-walker:** ¡Un respeto! :P Tranquila. Tengo la manía de hacer los cortes siempre en la "mejor parte", adquirí esa costumbre de la televisión, que son especialistas en ello, jejeje._

**_Digi-Keylin: _**_de nada, continúo, continúo._

_Ya estoy escribiendo, por cierto, el 16º capítulo, confío en que el domingo por la noche esté listo para ser publicado. Espero que este, el 15, os guste._

* * *

Ginny besó a Hermione, empujándola con su propio cuerpo hasta hacerla caer en la cama. Puso sus manos encima de la castaña para evitar que se moviera, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a hacerlo.

Hermione, por su parte, decidió hacer caso a su novia, y dejarla que tomara ella la iniciativa esa noche, mientras disfrutaba la posición de pasiva. Ginny la besaba el cuello como a ella le gustaba.

No tardó la pelirrija en quitarle esa molesta blusa que tenía, y le sorprendió comprobar que Hermione no llevaba sostén. Admiró los pechos de la castaña que tanto le gustaban, antes de empezar a masajearlos con sumo cuidado, a la par que sus dedos se entretenían en sus pezones.

Se apartó un poco, y de un tirón, le bajó los pantalones a Hermione. Ahora que apenas había ropa de por medio, se subió encima de Hermione y volvió a la tarea de masajearle los pechos, a la vez que hacía sensuales movimientos de cadera, excitando más a su compañera.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por aquello, pero no comentó nada y siguió disfrutando. Ginny besó a Hermione por el cuello, y cuando llegó a la altura del oído dijo: "Quítamelo". Obedeció, y Hermione le desabrochó el sujetador a Ginny, y lo apartó en seguida.

Presionó sus pechos contra los de Hermione. Siguió haciendo movimientos de pelvis, que quedaba en contacto con la de Hermione. La excitación aumentaba.

Se detuvo, bajó un poco por la cama, y la quitó las bragas a Hermione antes de hacer lo mismo con las suyas. Miró la entrada de Hermione, la cual ya se hallaba mojada. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente para su gusto. La Ginny se lamió dos dedos, y los introdujo con cuidado en el sexo de su compañera, quien gimió.

Empezó a masturbarla lentamente, pues no le interesaba que quedaran ahí, simplemente quería darle algo de placer adicional a la castaña, quien se había agarrado a las sábanas de la cama. Su cara era el reflejo del placer.

Satisfecha por esto, se detuvo. Se lamió los dedos para limpiárselos (para su sorpresa, el sabor no era desagradable), y continuó. Atrajo a Hermione hacia ella, y entrelazó sus piernas con las propias.

Sus sexos estaban en contacto perfecto. Ginny empezó nuevamente a repetir los movimientos de pelvis, en círculo. La sensación de aquello inexperimentado hasta ahora por ellas fue increíble. Ginny hacía la presión perfecta entre ambas, y lo llevaba a buen ritmo.

Hermione se hallaba en una nube. Estaba encantada, adoraba la forma en l que Ginny la estaba haciendo suya, sentir la entrada de su compañera frotando con la suya se sentía realmente increíble.

Apenas apenas pasaron unos minutos, ambas se besaron para ahogar el grito de sus respectivos orgasmos.

El miércoles amaneció un cielo despejado. Apetecía salir temprano de casa para aprovechar el día, pero Hermione y Ginny decidieron quedarse un buen rato en la cama, para descansar bien después de la noche anterior.

A la señora Weasley no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no quería crear una situación tensa, de forma que no hizo nada al darse cuenta de que las chicas no bajaban. Prefirió no imaginar lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo, si hubiera pensado, se hubiera equivocado. Ginny era la única que estaba despierta, con Hermione abrazada a ella. Recordó con placer lo que había pasado por la noche, antes de empezar a pensar en su plan: esa noche Ron la ayudaría a entrenar. Repasó mentalmente todos los hechizos defensivos y de ataque que conocía.

El _mocomurciélagos_ era su especialidad, desde luego, pero su fama se había extendido por el castillo de Hogwarts, y si lo utilizaba, sería más fácil que la pillaran los profesores, que era lo que intentaba evitar. Sobre todo porque entonces Hermione se enteraría, y con toda probabilidad, discutirían.

— Buenos días, princesa… — Hermione se había despertado. Besó a Ginny —. ¿Tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy?

— Sí, podríamos aprovechar para ir al callejón Diagón a pasar el día, antes de… bueno, antes de que el viernes me vaya temprano.

Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. No tardaron mucho en irse al callejón Diagón. Esperaban tener una mañana tranquila, y así parecía al principio: miraron túnicas, caminaron, se toparon con algunos de sus amigos que ya habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts…

A media mañana hicieron una parada en El Caldero Chorreante para almorzar. El bar se encontraba casi vacío, excepto por una bruja en las mesas más de al fondo. Pidieron y se sentaron a comer. Ginny no estaba preocupada, pero Hermione se hallaba intranquila. Creía saber quién se encontraba en esa mesa del fondo, aunque un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ le tapaba la cara.

Sin embargo, decidió no comentar esto con Ginny, no quería que nada les interrumpiera. Y menos con la idea que tenía en mente de ayudar a Harry en la investigación. Le asustaba la posible reacción de la pelirroja. Y además, que volviera ella sola a Hogwarts, estando Luna allí… prefería pensar que Ginny no iba a hacer nada, pero le resultaba difícil.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si tenemos aquí a la parejita del castillo — dijo una voz que irritó a ambas nada más oírlas. Hermione había acertado, la persona que leía un periódico se les había acercado, y no era ni más ni menos que Rita Skeeter —. ¿Alguna declaración de la señorita Expulsada?

Hermione hizo amago de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ginny ya se había puesto en pie y apuntaba con su varita al cuello de la reportera. Hermione, nerviosa, miró alrededor, pero no había rastro de Tom. Seguramente se hallaba en la cocina.

— Mira, Skeeter. No quiero volver a ver ni una mención más a lo que tengo o no con Hermione, o con cualquiera. Vas a dejarnos en paz, o me voy a encargar en persona de que tengas una plaza de enferma en San Mungo durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa idiota —. No tienes valor para atacar. Sabes la cantidad de líos que tendrías por hacerlo.

Ginny subió la varita hasta apuntar en el entrecejo de Rita, que esta vez pareció amedrentarse un poco.

— Vete. No quiero verte nunca más, arpía.

Rita alzó las manos, volvió a su mesa a por su bolso y se fue, no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina hacia las dos chicas. Ginny guardó la varita justo a tiempo antes de que Tom, el tabernero, volviera de la trastienda.

Pasaron el resto del día mirando cosas al azar por las tiendas. No tenían nada en concreto que hacer, simplemente, les apetecía estar juntas. Ginny confiaba en que esa noche, a Hermione no le apeteciera, ya fuera por cansancio o algún otro motivo, que se acostaran aquella noche, pues le apetecía acostarse pronto antes de levantarse para entrenar.

Al regresar a La Madriguera, la señora Weasley y Ron estaban a la mesa. El señor Weasley había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde, de forma que cenaron sin él. La señora Weasley les contó que había recibido una lechuza de Andrómeda Tonks la había carteado para informarle de cómo seguía Ted Lupin. Harry también recibía estos avisos, pero dado que la señora Weasley entendía sobre el cuidado de niños, Andrómeda le pedía ayuda con frecuencia.

Mientras recogían la mesa, Ginny logró pedirle a su hermano que entrenaran a las tres de la madrugada, cuando ya no hubiera nadie por la casa. Milagrosamente, el señor Weasley volvió del trabajo diez minutos después, lo cual les aseguraría que no llegaría tarde, y no les encontraría ensayando.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Hermione se metió en la cama. Ginny la imitó. Se besaron, y por suerte para la pelirroja, Hermione le dijo que se encontraba algo cansada, y que se iba a dormir. Ginny accedió, dado que lo necesitaba.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, mientras las horas pasaban. Ginny se durmió a ratos, atenta a su reloj de pulsera para ir controlando la hora. Cuando llegó la hora, se incorporó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se vistió, y tras comprobar que Hermione seguía dormida, bajó las escaleras.

Su hermano la esperaba ya en el claro donde jugaban al quidditch en verano.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Ginny? — le preguntó nuevamente.

— Sí. El viernes tendré mi enfrentamiento contra esa estúpida, y quiero entrenar un poco. Y más hoy, que hemos visto a Rita Skeeter, y se me han disparado los sistemas nerviosos.

— Es decir, que más me vale no ser muy duro si no quiero pagar yo el pato — bromeó Ron —. Pues nada, desde la posición de combate, empezaremos a lanzar los conjuros que primero se nos ocurran.

El claro de llenó de destellos de varios colores, señal de los maleficios que lo cruzaban. Desde La Madriguera, apenas podía distinguirse, para alegría de Ginny, que confiaba en que Hermione siguiera dormida.

Pero cuán equivocada estaba. Lo que Ginny ignoraba es que Hermione había estado atenta a sus movimientos, y en cuanto había salido de la habitación, había saltado al escritorio, y había escrito una pequeña carta:

_Harry, Ginny estará en Hogwarts el viernes a las ocho de la mañana. Si te parece bien, me pasaré por la Oficina de Aurores a las nueve, y nos dirigiremos a la Mansión Malfoy, a ver qué podemos hacer. Si te parece bien, no respondas, para que Ginny no lo sepa. Avísame solamente en caso de cambio de planes o que no te venga bien. Un saludo. Hermione._

Confiando en que nadie de la casa la oyera, fue al corral en el más absoluto silencio. Entró en el sitio que le habían dejado a _Pigwidgeon_, y le entregó la carta. Esperó que a Ron no le importara.

De regreso al cuarto, se alegró al comprobar que Ginny aún no había llegado, aunque se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, y dónde.

* * *

_PD: Querría aclarar que lo que primero escribí del capítulo fue la parte del día a día. El lemon lo dejé para el final, como un simple relleno, quizá por eso salió algo flojo :/_


	16. Chapter 16

_**allen-walker:** No se me ocurría más xD Y eso es difícil, porque con la cabeza como la tengo yo..._

_Aquí dejo el 15º episodio ya. Aunque dije que estiraría más el fic, tampoco creo que se haga mucho más largo... quizá para abril lo termine de manera definitiva :/ Dependerá sobre todo de la inspiración que tenga, y del apoyo de vuestros comentarios._

* * *

Ginny estuvo de vuelta a las seis de la mañana. Confiando en que Hermione no hubiera notado su ausencia, se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Tendría sólo una hora para dormir, aunque no le importó. Ron se había empleado para entrenarla en sólo tres horas.

Se sentía mal por estar engañando a Hermione, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo arriesgado por ella, después de que la castaña la defendiera. Y si tenían problemas… confiaba en que la lencería le ayudase para evitar la pelea. Observó a Hermione un rato antes de darse la vuelta y procurar dormir.

Al cabo de una hora, fue despertada por una agradable sensación. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Hermione acariciándole la pierna arriba y abajo. Sonrió, besó a su novia y bajaron a desayunar.

Ese día habían ido Bill y Fleur, tras su vuelta del viaje. Apenas vio a Hermione, a Bill le faltó tiempo para agradecerle que hubiera salvado a su hermano. Ella ya estaba un poco cohibida por los agradecimientos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que _Pigwidgeon_ había regresado, sin cartas. Eso significaba que su idea de ir al Ministerio continuaba.

Sería el último día que pasara con Ginny en dos semanas, tenían que aprovechar. Y como el día aparecía apetecible, decidieron usar la Aparición para ir a la playa. Aunque hacía algo de aire, no dudaron en ponerse los bikinis y nadar un rato en el mar, aprovechando la ausencia de gente. Al llegar la tarde, antes de la puesta de sol, Hermione se hallaba encima de Ginny mientras se besaban

— Te voy a echar de menos — dijo Hermione.

— Y yo a ti — le respondió ella —. Pero son sólo dos semanas. Cuando vuelvas, estaremos juntas.

— Aunque se acercan los exámenes… los más difíciles… habrá que estudiar… — dijo Hermione.

— A ti no te hace falta… además… podemos estudiar por las tardes… y relajarnos de noche…

Hermione sonrió. Las noches de pasión con Ginny la volvían loca.

— Eso sí — dijo Hermione, poniendo un tono de broma, aunque en realidad lo decía en serio —, espero que no ocurra nada con Luna Lovegood durante mi ausencia.

— Vaya… yo que pensaba convencerla de que se uniera a nosotras una noche… — comentó Ginny despreocupadamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y la besó nuevamente. Hermione no podía esperar a esa noche. Se aferró a Ginny, y empezó con las caricias en el cuello…

…

Volvieron antes del anochecer. Ginny se dedicó a preparar su baúl. Hermione recogió sus cosas, pues tenía intención de irse por la mañana. La señora Weasley había insistido para que se quedara, pero Hermione prefería no molestar, además, la situación de estar ahí sin Ginny en casa se le antojaba violenta, y no le apetecía pasar por aquello.

Tenía intención de quedarse en Grimmauld Place con Harry, aunque no estaba segura de si iban a tener tiempo para dormir. Lo dejó todo preparado antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando se acostaron, Ginny volvió a esperar a que Hermione estuviera dormida para salir a entrenar. Ron ya llevaba un rato esperándola.

— ¿Le ha costado dormirse, no? — preguntó Ron.

— Un poco. No quise arriesgarme. Pero bueno, será mejor que empecemos ya.

— Como quieras. ¿Preparada?

…

Ginny ya se había ido. Habían conectado por unos momentos la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall a la Red Flu para que pudiera ir al castillo. Con esto, Hermione se quedó sola.

Cinco minutos después de la despedida, ya se había aparecido en la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio de Magia. Conociéndose el procedimiento, pasó sin más a los ascensores y bajó hasta el despacho de Harry.

Esperaba encontrarle sólo, pero se llevó una sorpresa: Ron, Draco, George, y Kingsley estaban allí también.

— ¿Vamos a ir todos? — preguntó Hermione al verlos.

— Sí, he pensado que deberíamos ir de momento sólo a hacer un reconocimiento — dijo Kingsley —. Me fio más de vosotros que de los aurores, después de lo visto en la batalla en Hogwarts en el mes de junio. Será sólo ver qué hay, y reducir a la mayor cantidad de guardias que haya, pero no por encima de nuestras capacidades.

Hermione y los demás asintieron. Usaron la Aparición y al momento siguiente, se hallaban a tan sólo unos metros de la mansión Malfoy. Sacaron las varitas. Por fortuna, no había (o al menos, a primera vista, no se veía) ningún tipo de vigilancia, lo cual resultaba extraño después de la fuga de prisioneros que habían tenido.

Hermione y Harry se arriesgaron a acercarse. Ella cogió una piedra del camino, y la lanzó contra la muralla. Una explosión les tiró al suelo. Como suponían estaban muy protegidos. No sería fácil entrar. Y si lo lograban, saldrían todos a por ellos. Kingsley les organizó:

— Hermione y Harry, atacaréis desde la copa de aquel árbol. Ron y Draco, desde aquel otro. George y yo nos alejaremos algo más y atacaremos de frente.

— ¿Y si algunos magos salen a atacarnos? — preguntó Draco.

— Habrá que luchar. Pero sin temeridades. Si alguno de vosotros tiene problemas, que se desaparezca inmediatamente y pida ayuda. ¿Entendido?

Tras un "sí" que sonó al unísono, todos se colocaron en posición y alzaron las varitas. A la señal de Kingsley, todos atacaron.

Ajena a todo lo ocurrido, Ginny se hallaba en clase de Transformaciones con el profesor Bagman. Se preguntaba qué haría haciendo Hermione, y apenas podía concentrarse en lo que explicaba. Se había sentado ella sola en uno de los asientos del final del aula.

Miró alrededor, y distinguió la cabellera de Berliann. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero recordó que se encontraba en clase, y como hiciera algo, con toda probabilidad sería expulsada de manera definitiva del castillo. Decidió entonces empezar a preparar su plan. Tenía que lograr que Berliann acudiera la noche siguiente al pasillo del séptimo piso, allí podrían enfrentarse. Pero, ¿cómo lograr que ella fuera?

Hermione y Harry estaban preocupados. Habían logrado abrir un buen boquete en el muro de la Mansión, pero eso había provocado que una veintena de magos apareciera tras ello. Atacaban con miles de maldiciones, y apenas podían asomarse desde sus escondites.

Draco, en cambio, parecía fuera de sí. Lanzaba todas las maldiciones que podía, sin cubrirse. Ron era quien se encargaba de desviar los hechizos como podía, pues el rubio parecía tener la intención de morir si fuera necesario para recuperar la Mansión que pertenecía a su familia.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Harry, ¿has traído la… — se agachó para esquivar un maleficio — … la capa de invisibilidad?

— ¡Sí, pero cubrirte con ella no te protegería de las maldiciones! — le respondió.

— ¡Da igual, déjamela!

Harry se levantó la camisa, y de ahí se sacó la capa. Hermione se cubrió con ella y se agachó. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, confiando en que a nadie le diera por atacar a esa altura. Avanzó, con cuidado (alguna maldición le rozó la cabeza), pero por suerte, la capa la cubrió sin problemas.

Al estar a dos metros de distancia, se levantó de gole, y alzó la varita al grito de "_¡Depulso!_". Los magos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Hermione entró al recinto de la Mansión, mientras Harry y los demás la seguían, aunque estaban bastante más lejos que ella.

Draco fue quien la dio alcance, mientras el resto se quedaban atrás.

— ¿Alguna idea? — le preguntó ella, después de ver que la mansión continuaba de aquella forma tan deforme que la primera vez que se colaron allí. Los ruidos de batalla estaban cada vez más cerca.

— Ninguna. Estoy sorprendido por lo que veo… no tiene sentido ninguno — dijo señalando la escalera que iba hacia arriba, pero estaba situada como un techo —. No entiendo qué han hecho, ni en mi familia sabrían de qué manera hacer esto… Estoy seguro de que estos magos han estudiado magia negra, y que deben ser de sangre limpia. Pero ahora mismo, no se qué más familiar así hay por…

Hermione se lanzó sobre él, a tiempo para que esquivaran un maleficio que derribó media pared. Se pusieron en pie, justo antes de que otro mago apareciera. Iba encapuchado. Éste levantó la varita.

— ¡Vais a morir! — rugió el recién llegado.

Empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas. Hermione y Draco se separaron. El encapuchado prefirió ir a por Hermione, que salió corriendo. Maldijo su suerte al toparse con un pasillo que parecía ir en espirales. Suspiró, y siguió corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio desde el cual pudiera atacar sin recibir daño, y esperaba sobre todo que lo que hiciera no le dejara marcas que hicieran que Ginny sospechara qué había hecho. Apuntó hacia atrás como pudo y atacó con un hechizo aturdidor.


	17. Chapter 17

_**allen-walker:** pues si has visto todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, sabrás lo que puedo poner :P_

_**Digi-Keilyn77: **me alegra que te vaya gustando_

* * *

— Sabes que no es buena idea, Ginny. No deberías hacerlo.

— No debería, Luna, es cierto. Pero _tengo_ que hacerlo. Puede que no me entiendas…

— Claro que te entiendo. Estás enamorada. Y por amor se hacen muchas locuras. Sólo digo… imagínate que Hermione se entera.

Ginny ya había decidido que la mejor forma sería retar directamente a Berliann, y eso había hecho. Esa tarde, tras la hora de comer, se enfrentarían en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Por supuesto, Berliann no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a una traidora a la sangre. Su familia era más radical aún que la familia Malfoy, y había aceptado el duelo en el acto.

— Hermione no tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Tienes intención de decírselo tú? — le espetó.

— Por supuesto que no. Tampoco creo que le apetezca hablar conmigo — dijo Luna.

Ginny ignoró aquella indirecta. Sabía que Luna aún estaba dolida por lo que Ginny la había obligado a hacer. Sin embargo, no le apetecía hablar de ello. Pasó el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca, buscando algún libro de hechizos que pudiera utilizar en el duelo. No sabía si lograría derrotarla, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y también debía confiar en que Berliann tuviera el orgullo herido y en lugar de avisar a algún profesor, se enfrentara realmente a ella.

— Como te hagas alguna herida importante, Hermione se enterará — dijo Luna, en un intento desesperado de persuadir a la pelirroja.

— No insistas más, Luna. Tomé la decisión y el reto está en pie. No puedo retirarme.

La rubia suspiró. Aquel asunto no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Ginny era amiga suya y tenía la responsabilidad de ayudarla.

— De cuerdo, Ginny. Entonces… cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

Ginny agradeció el gesto.

— Gracias, pero creo que yo sola podré…

— Y yo creo que eres muy ingenua si piensas que Berliann no va a intentar rodearse de nadie por si las cosas le salieran mal.

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió. Luna tenía razón, lo más seguro es que su rival hiciera todo lo posible por ganar, incluyendo llevar refuerzos. Ginny y Luna bajaron a comer entonces, deseando que el duelo fuera rápido, y sobre todo, que pudieran ocultar lo ocurrido a Hermione.

Mientras comían, Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en ella, en qué estaría haciendo, y en si se hacía alguna herida, cómo podría ocultárselo cuando se vieran por las noches. Debía extremar las precauciones, y sobre todo, derrotar a aquella arrogante.

Poco podía imaginarse Ginny el lío en el que estaba metida Hermione. Había tropezado por una de las escaleras, pero se había caído hacia arriba. La magia que modificaba la gravedad del lugar era realmente impresionante. Afortunadamente, esto había impedido que se hiciera mucho daño. Escuchaba los pasos del encapuchado, pero estaba aún lejos. Podría prepararse.

Se levantó gruñendo, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Parecía un despacho mal avenido. Los papeles enmoquetaban el suelo. Un escritorio de ébano maltrecho y lleno de cortes de cuchillo, una silla de aspecto caro con un reposabrazos roto, y una chimenea mugrienta completaban la sala. Había señales de que las librerías habían sido movidas de allí.

Pensó en usar el escritorio para bloquear la puerta. Al momento siguiente se dio cuenta de que sería una estupidez. Y sin embargo…

Se acercó con la intención de moverlo, al menos, para hacer bulto. Y ahí vio mas papeles. No estaban rotos como los del suelo, parecían haber sido separados limpiamente con magia. Sin tiempo para leerlos, los juntó y se los guardó bajo la blusa.

En ese momento, un estallido sonó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. El encapuchado le había dado alcance, y había atacado, fallando por escasa distancia.

— Muy bien, castaña… deja esos papeles donde estaban, y te dejaré irte sin hechizarte demasiado…

— ¿Adivino que estos papeles incluyen los maleficios que habéis hecho en la mansión? ¿Los que distorsionan la gravedad? Y a saber qué más…

— Es usted lista, señorita Granger — respondió el encapuchado. Su forma de hablar le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien —. Demuestre de nuevo su inteligencia, a no ser que quiera un duelo… Deme los papeles YA.

Hermione sacó la varita en un segundo y apuntó al encapuchado.

— Niña, ¿crees que vas a poder enfrentarte a mí? Mira lo que he hecho con la Mansión. ¿Qué opinas que podría pasarte?

— ¡Absolutamente nada, porque si realmente puedes hacerme daño, no sé por qué intentas pararme por las buenas! _¡Desmaius!_

El encapuchado hizo un ligero movimiento de varita para defenderse, sin apenas esfuerzo, y la alzó para contraatacar. Sin embargo, Hermione se cubrió lanzando el escritorio contra su rival, utilizando el encantamiento repulsor. El hombre tuvo que destrozarlo para evitar el impacto.

"Pobre Draco… estoy segura de que ese escritorio valía una fortuna" pensó Hermione mientras se quedaba con la varita en alza para defenderse.

Su enemigo estaba listo. Lanzó siete hechizos seguidos, que Hermione esquivó por poco. Sin embargo, un octavo le impactó contra el estómago, y la hizo caer de rodillas. "¡No! ¡No puedo dejarle ganar!"

El hombre volvió a alzar la varita. Sin embargo, Hermione conservaba la varita en su mano. Apuntó a las piernas de su enemigo.

— _¡Incarcero!_

Su rival quedó con los pies atados, y la brusquedad de aquello le hizo caer al suelo. Hermione repitió la operación, dejándole totalmente atado. Se levantó como pudo, mientras el hombre se retorcía. Le desarmó, bastante contenta por su suerte.

Dejó la varita lejos del mago, y luego le arrastró hasta la pared de la chimenea. Mientras el hombre seguía inútilmente tratando de liberarse, envió un _patronus_ escaleras abajo, y se dispuso a revisar los papeles antes de disponerse a bajar ella también, por si la necesitaban. Estaba segura de que podría encontrar algo útil.

Sin embargo, pareció no hacer falta que bajara a pelear. Un ciervo plateado apreció, y habló con la voz de Harry.

— De acuerdo, Hermione. Por aquí hemos terminado, los hombres han sido reducidos. Ahora subimos.

Satisfecha, continuó mirando aquellas notas. Parecían sacadas de un libro, y explicaban con detalle cómo hacer esas modificaciones en las leyes de la gravedad. "Violación de las leyes de la naturaleza… este tío tiene que ser realmente poderoso… aunque haya caído en algo tan burdo" pensó Hermione.

Le alegró comprobar que había una forma de revertirlo, para los casos en que la situación no saliera como uno lo deseaba. Quizá si todos cooperaban, serían capaces de dejarlo todo como estaba. Pero, ¿con qué intención habían hecho eso? ¿Intentarían organizar el caos a escala mundial? Sería lo más probable.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar mucho más. Escuchó un explosión. Se dio la vuelta, y de pronto, notó como si dos espadas se le clavaran, una en el rostro y otra en el pecho. Apenas sintió el tacto con el suelo cuando cayó hacia atrás.

Ajena a esto, Ginny y Berliann ya se miraban frente a frente. Habían lanzado los hechizos _muffliatto_ para evitar que pudieran escuchar el ruido. Contaban con que nadie apareciera, ya que ese día hacía un tiempo bastante decente, y la gente querría aprovechar para estar fuera.

Detrás de Berliann, se hallaba una amiga suya, morena, de facciones afiladas, que contemplaba la escena, al parecer, en la más absoluta calma. Tras Ginny, estaba Luna, nada tranquila con aquella situación.

Ginny y Berliann empezaron. Se acercaron hasta quedar a poca distancia, presentaron sus varitas, y tras una ligera inclinación, se dieron la vuelta hasta volver a su puesto. Alzaron las varitas. Luna fue quien empezó la cuenta:

— ¡Uno! ¡Dos…! — tragó saliva — ¡TRES!

— _¡Desmaius!_ — gritó Ginny.

Berliann logró eludir el ataque. En ese momento, su amiga levantó la varita también y ambas atacaron. Ginny gritó un "¡Protego!", pero los maleficios no iban hacia ella. Notó un destello detrás. Cuando cesó, miró hacía allí. Luna estaba tendida en el suelo, de costado, inmóvil, a causa de los dos hechizos aturdidores que había recibido.

Ginny las miró con odio. Ellas, en cambio, se reían. Dos contra una. Luna había tenido razón. Pero Ginny no iba a rendirse.

Berliann y su amiga empezaron a atacar a la pelirroja. Enfrentándose a dos a la vez, ella apenas podía defenderse de sus técnicas, y no lograba lanzar un maleficio en condiciones. Si seguía así, la terminarían haciendo daño.

Berliann lanzó otra maldición. Ginny hizo un movimiento de mano más amplio de lo normal. El maleficio rebotó y volvió hacia atrás, alcanzando a la morena en la cara, quien se derrumbó hacia atrás. Berliann se horrorizó ante esto. Ahora se tendría que enfrentar sola a Ginny.

Los maleficios cruzaban el pasillo. Ambas eran igual de hábiles, y desviaban los hechizos con la misma facilidad. Como continuaran así, les terminarían pillando.

Entonces, Ginny se inspiró de repente. Cuando Berliann atacó, en lugar de esquivarlo, se agachó y lanzó otra maldición aturdidora contra su enemiga, quien saltó un metro en el aire. Sin embargo, se levantó y contraatacó. Aquello no se lo había esperado.

El duelo se tornó más veloz que antes. Berliann lanzó un maleficio cortante a Ginny en la pierna, quien no pudo moverse de ahí. Berliaan, alegre por ello, cometió un error, dejándose unos segundos antes de derrotar a la pelirroja por completo. Era lo que tocaba, siendo una arrogante. Ginny aprovechó ese momento para usar un "_Expelliarmus_" contra Berliann, pero la potencia fuer similar a la de otro hechizo aturdidor.

Berliann cayó hacia atrás, vencida. Ginny suspiró. Había logrado lo que quería. Vengar a Hermione. Con cierta dificultad, se levantó y se hizo un vendaje en la pierna con un movimiento de varita. Luego apuntó a Luna.

— _¡Rennervate!_

La rubia abrió los ojos. Ginny la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Por idea de Ginny, agarraron a Berliann, y la movieron hasta dejarla a unos metros de su amiga, dejando que pareciera que habían sido sólo ellas dos quienes habían peleado. Y tras dejar así preparado el escenario, se fueron en dirección al despacho de McGonagall, para informar de que habían escuchado ruidos de duelo en el pasillo del séptimo piso.

* * *

_Y ahora, aviso. La semana próxima estaré de exámenes. Escribiré un episodio si me da tiempo durante estos días (si logro avanzar en las pausas mientras estudio), y si no, procuraré que el domingo 17 como muy tarde publique el siguiente episodio. Procuraré compensar con algún episodio "adulto" cuando termine los exámenes. Nos leemos por aquí ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**allen-walker: **el capítulo adulto al final será un fic aparte, pero no creo que a nadie le disguste :P A ver qué le pasa en este a Hermione..._

_Aquí va el episodio. Como ya dije, el domingo no pude actualizar (exámenes), pero esta semana no podía faltar. Y el próximo domingo, otro. Y nos acercamos, poco a poco, al desenlace definitivo..._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny amaneció de muy buen humor. Se había enterado de que, al parecer, la tarde anterior, Berliann y una amiga suya se habían batido en duelo. Berliann había intentado inculparla, pero afortunadamente, Ginny se había preocupado de conseguir una coartada. Habían castigado a Berliann y su amiga, todas las tardes hasta fin de curso, limpiando los baños del segundo piso, los de Myrtle _la llorona_.

Bajó a desayunar con calma, aprovechando el día de sábado que se le ofrecía por delante. Su plan era simple: desayunar y enviar una lechuza a Hermione antes de empezar a repasar para los próximos exámenes del E.X.T.A.S.I.S., que se presentaban en apenas seis semanas.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, localizó con la mirada a Luna, quien terminaba su desayuno. Al ver a su amiga, se apresuró para terminar e irse a sentar con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Buenos días — saludó Ginny alegremente —. ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Te ha dolido… eso? — le preguntó, refiriéndose al pequeño moratón que se le había quedado a la rubia después de los hechizos aturdidores.

— No, he estado bien — respondió ella —. Resulta ligeramente molesto a veces, pero nada más. Pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Y te has enterado del rumor, no?

— Sí… ¿cómo te las apañaste para crear la tapadera del cuarto de baño?

— Berliann es odiada por muchas estudiantes, cualquiera nos habría hecho el favor de afirmar que estábamos con ellas.

Ambas rieron. Salieron del Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron a la lechucería. A Luna no le haría falta repasar después de enviar la carta, pero podría ayudar a Ginny.

Al llegar a la lechucería se toparon, sorpresivamente, con la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Menos mal, iba a ir ahora a buscarla! Si lo sé, no envío la carta…

— ¿Ocurre algo, profesora? — preguntó ella, preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, McGonagall le extendió un trozo de pergamino. Ginny reconoció en el acto la caligrafía de Harry.

_Profesora McGonagall, necesito que avise a Ginny en seguida. Ayer por la tarde, los aurores hicimos una redada en la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione se unió a nosotros a la hora de pelear, y resultó seriamente herida. Nos encontramos en San Mungo. Creo que Ginny necesita saberlo. Si quiere venir, que utilice un traslador, el Ministro de Magia da su aprobación para ello. Reciba un saludo. Harry Potter._

Ginny releyó varias veces la carta. "Herida". Herida. Hermione estaba _herida_. Justo lo que ella había procurado evitar cuando se enfrentó con Berliann, le había pasado a su novia. Pero además, no la había dicho nada. No le había contado que iba a ayudar a Harry. No había confiado en ella.

Ginny le devolvió la carta, se dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente. Luna le hizo un gesto de disculpa a McGonagall, y salió corriendo tras ella. Sin embargo, Ginny no quería hablar. Aceleró el paso, subiendo a todo correr por las escaleras hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Luna no podría molestarla y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

Un mar de dudas asaltó su mente. Hermione le había mentido… pero ella también había mentido a Hermione. Se habían engañado la una a la otra. ¿Una relación sin confianza? ¿Podía ser realmente una relación de aquella manera? ¿Debería fingir que McGonagall no le había dicho nada, y dejar que Hermione volviera como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Y si Hermione no había sido nada más que algo pasajero? ¿Y si ya no sentía lo mismo? Tenía que reflexionar, largo y tendido, para darse cuenta de la realidad.

En San Mungo, las cosas no iban del todo bien. Hermione estaba viva y estable, pero seguía inconsciente. Harry se preocupaba. Sabía que a su amiga no le haría gracia que se lo hubiera contado a Ginny… sin embargo, era algo que no podrían disimular. Hermione tenía una marca de corte que le llegaba desde la nariz hasta el labio, y otra en el abdomen. Ambas marcas eran apenas visibles, pero Ginny lo notaría.

En la misma sala estaban también Ron y la señora Weasley. Kingsley había empezado a movilizar aurores para arreglar como pudieran la Mansión, y Draco se había unido a ellos. Le ansiaba poder regresar a su hogar.

Ron se hallaba ligeramente afectado. Pese a que Hermione había hecho su elección, aún sentía algo por ella. Y por encima de todo, era su amiga. Y esa amistad valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el planeta.

Harry se sentía culpable. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber permitido a su amiga que se arriesgara de aquella manera, permitiéndole ir con ellos en esa misión. No dudaba del extraordinario talento de su amiga, pero no debió dejarla hacer aquello.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta la hora de comer, momento en que la señora Weasley bajó a comprar algo para llenar el estómago. Harry y Ron se quedaron en la sala, esperando, por si su amiga despertaba, mientras se preguntaban cómo era posible que Ginny aún no hubiera llegado.

Hermione se hallaba en medio de la nada y de la oscuridad. Sentía un dolor enorme en la casa y en su estómago. Y angustia. Mucha angustia. Sabía que había sido atacada. ¿Cómo había bajado la guardia? ¿Se enteraría Ginny?

Pero antes, debía despertar. Se hallaba cansada. Daba igual, debía abrir los ojos. Intentarlo. Moverse. Pero su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba. ¿Qué maleficio le habrían lanzado? Teniendo en cuenta la magia a la que se enfrentaban, podría ser cualquier cosa. ¿Y si se pasaba años así? No… no podía permitirlo.

Ginny llegó al hospital poco después de la hora de comer. Estaba muy seria. No dijo apenas nada, salvo un saludo a su madre, a Harry y Ron, antes de sentarse. La señora Weasley pasó su brazo por encima de su hija, quien cerró los ojos, intentando no venirse abajo ante la imagen de Hermione inconsciente.

Y finalmente, pasó. Tras unos minutos más de espera, Hermione abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse al blanco de la sala. Notó movimiento a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a ambos lados de la cama a Harry, Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley, que sonreían.

— Chicos… ¿qué pasó?

— Te encontré inconsciente en el suelo, y perdías mucha sangre — explicó Ron — de forma que te sujeté, nos Desaparecí en la entrada del hospital, y en seguida te atendieron. Luego, volví a avisar a Harry y los demás que seguían en la Mansión…

— ¡La Mansión! ¡Harry, ese hombre robó los papeles! ¡Los estaba leyendo, y fue cuando me atacó! ¡Hemos perdido las pistas!

Intentó incorporarse. Instintivamente, Harry la agarró por lso hombros y la obligó a recostarse.

— Cálmate. Ya hay gente haciendo búsquedas. Y en cuanto a los papeles, creo que podremos recuperarlos, pero cuando te encuentras recuperada, nada — añadió alzando la voz, pues vio que Ginny estaba a punto de interrumpirle — que te ponga en riesgo.

Hermione asintió. Le aliviaba que su amigo no la culpara de lo ocurrido, pero aún así no estaba tranquila. Esos papeles podían tener más información que apenas había vislumbrado.

— Vamos a dejarte descansar — dijo la señora Weasley. Salió de la sala, seguida por Harry y Ron. Ginny, en cambio, se acercó más a Hermione. La sala pareció enfriarse de pronto.

El silencio se prolongaba. Hermione no se atrevía a hablar, pero aún no sabía que Ginny había peleado, y por esto mismo la pelirroja tampoco decía nada. Decidió empezar por lo fácil.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Algún dolor? — le dijo.

— Sí… bastante molesto… escucha, Ginny, no quise decirte nada porque pensé que si lo sabías te…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. La pelirroja se inclinó y la besó, acompañando el beso con caricias en las mejillas de la castaña.

— Hermione… yo también te he ocultado algo… ayer me enfrenté a Berliann, milagrosamente logré derrotarla, y más milagrosamente aún, logré que pareciera que se había enfrentado a una amiga suya y no me ha pasado nada.

Hermione escuchaba con los ojos abiertos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

— Esta mañana, McGonagall me contó lo ocurrido. Me ha dolido mucho enterarme de esto, y me he pasado el día reflexionando… no sé si tiene sentido una relación en la cual ha habido esta falta de confianza…

Hermione tragó saliva. Era justo eso lo que había intentado evitar. Y se sentía peor al ver que Ginny no se molestaba en gritar. Si estaba enfadada, quería que lo esteriorizara. ¿Y por qué el beso de antes?

— … pero creo que ha sido un error por parte de ambas. Quiero que lo volvamos a intentar. Sin tapujos. Sin prohibiciones. Sólo apoyo y sinceridad. Si quieres, claro.

La castaña tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, antes de acercar el cuerpo de Ginny al suyo y besarla de nuevo.

— Lo siento, de verdad, no…

— Sssshhhh… no lo digas. No hace falta. Simplemente, no volvamos a hacerlo.

Ambas sonrieron, y se quedaron un rato disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Poco podían imaginarse que, a varios kilómetros de distancia, un par de personas estaban pensando en obtener su venganza…


	19. Chapter 19

_**allen-walker:** Si se terminan los problemas, se termina la historia, ¿no? Y aún me quedan unos episodios antes de finalizar el fic. A ver qué te parece._

_Y con este episodio, se abre la que será la última trama del fic antes de terminarlo. No se cuánto me durará, pero intentaré estirarlo como pueda (eso sí, haciendo que la historia avance)._

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado ya. Hermione había salido de San Mungo una semana antes. Lo mejor había sido que, antes de recibir el alta, McGonagall también se había pasado a visitarla, y tras informar al consejo escolar de lo que había hecho Berliann, aceptaron que Hermione no podía haber sido culpable, y por tanto, no merecía la expulsión.

De forma que esa semana pudo incorporarse a las clases. Y ni ella ni Ginny podían estar más contentas. Aunque por la noche debían reprimir el deseo (desventajas de convivir con más compañeras en el mismo dormitorio), se quedaban abrazadas por las noches y por el día, apenas se separaban.

Esa mañana de lunes, Hermione recibió dos cartas. Reconoció la letra de Harry en la primera, pero la segunda era una caligrafía extraña, muy veloz. Decidió empezar por leer con Ginny la carta enviada por su amigo.

_Hermione, y Ginny si lo estás leyendo: ¿qué tal ha ido todo esta semana? Nosotros hemos hecho varios progresos en la Mansión Malfoy, y la gravedad del lugar va volviendo a su estado original, aunque de aquel hombre, aún sabemos poca cosa. Por cierto, si Berliann os da algún problema, avisadme, desde el exterior, algo podré hacer. Recuerdos de parte de Ron. Un saludo, Harry._

— Parece que al fin vienen sólo buenas noticias — comentó Hermione alegremente.

— Sería estupendo. Y con los exámenes a sólo un mes de distancia, es algo que debemos agradecer — respondió ella.

— Buenos días, chicas — saludó Luna —. ¿Preparadas para la clase de Transformaciones?

— Espera, antes quiero leer esto — dijo Hermione, apresurándose a desenredar el pergamino.

_Estimada señorita Granger: la felicito. Ha logrado escapar de la Mansión, y ha sobrevivido al maleficio que le lancé. Como nota, le aclaro que fue una variante del _Sectumsempra_ pero más mortífero… aunque haya logrado resistir. Sin embargo, me ha dejado en ridículo y eso, naturalmente, no puedo consentirlo. Sufrirá mucho. Tenga bien cuidada a la señorita Weasley, no sea que la ocurra algo. Ya me entiende. Reciba un extorsionador saludo._

Sin decir nada, le mostró la carta a Ginny y Luna. Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos.

— Luna… ¿podrías ir con Ginny a la clase de Transformaciones? — le pidió Hermione a su amiga —. Voy a hablar con McGonagall, y avisar a Harry de esto…

— Eeeh… sí, claro — respondió ella.

— Varitas preparadas, por si acaso — les recordó, antes de levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de los profesores.

Ginny y Luna salieron del Gran Comedor. Hermione dejó la nota encima de la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall la leyó rápidamente, y ambas se dirigieron a su despacho.

— Esto es un asunto serio, señorita Granger…

— Lo se, profesora, por eso se lo he contado. Parece que aquel tipo está obsesionado conmigo…

— De todas formas, la escuela es segura y…

— Se equivoca — la cortó Hermione —. La escuela no es segura. Fue vulnerable a todos los ataques de Voldemort, y puedo afirmar que, quien sea el de la amenaza, no se queda muy atrás. La recuerdo cómo dejó la Mansión Malfoy.

La profesora pareció pensativa por unos momentos, y finalmente asintió.

— Lo mejor será añadir embrujos de alarma en los alrededores — dijo Hermione —. Y si se accionan, iré a su encuentro…

— ¡Eso no! — saltó McGonagall —. ¡Es muy peligroso!

— Logré vencerle una vez… quizá lo logre una segunda. De todas formas, avisaré a Harry y al Ministerio…

— Tenga cuidado, señorita Granger…

Ambas se volvieron. El Dumbledore del retrato del despacho les hablaba. El antiguo director de la escuela mostraba preocupación.

— He escuchado todo lo ocurrido estas semanas… si se enfrenta a alguien que conoce semejante magia oscura, no puede dar un paso en falso.

— Lo se, profesor Dumblerore.

— Le aconsejo que no suelte la varita. En cualquier momento, podría suceder algo.

Hermione salió de allí y se dirigió a la lechucería.

— Albus, ¿cree que hacemos bien dejándola…?

— No hay otro remedio, profesora. Por lo menos, sabe batirse en duelo.

— ¿Y no sabrá por casualidad quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?

— Por supuesto que sí. Al menos, tengo una sospecha. Lo malo es que, si se lo digo, una persona que ya se encuentra en el castillo podría atacar a Granger y Weasley. Prefiero que vayan en guardia.

— ¿Dentro del…?

— Mejor no adelantemos acontecimientos. Procure relajarse. Pese a todo, tengo total confianza en ella. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque…? ¡No deje las frases a medias, Dumbledore! ¡Esto es muy serio!

— … aunque es probable que tenga que hacer algo ilícito si quiere salir con vida de esto.

La profesora se sentó en su mesa, y suspiró. ¿Por qué ahora, que el señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, seguían teniendo problemas? ¿Y por qué el retrato de Dumbledore se negaba a hablar más?

Hermione no llegó a tiempo para la clase de Transformaciones, pero no le importó. Después de enviar una lechuza a Harry, se dirigió a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones.

Llegó antes que Ginny, de forma que se dispuso a esperar a que pudieran entrar en el aula. Debía contarle lo que había pensado. Y el consejo de Dumbledore… imitó al fallecido profesor guardando la varita bajo una de las mangas de la túnica, era el lugar desde el que menos tardaría en sacarla para defenderse.

Cuando el resto de la clase llegó, el profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y les dejó entrar. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron al fondo, y prosiguieron con la poción que habían dejado a medias la semana anterior.

— Ginny… he decidido enfrentarme al loco anónimo si nos ataca.

La pelirroja no respondió en el acto. Logró controlar el impulso de gritarle que estaba loca antes de hablar.

— ¿Crees que es lo más sensato? ¿Te recuerdo lo que hizo?

— Claro que lo recuerdo. Por eso, no puedo permitir que te haga daño.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. No le parecía motivo.

— ¿Y si te pasa algo? Bastante tuve cuando te atacaron en la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione se aseguró de que nadie estaba siguiendo la conversación, y de que Slughorn se hallaba a varias mesas de distancia, antes de hablar. Tras eso, agarró a Ginny de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

— En ese caso, estamos juntas. Pelearemos juntas. Y saldremos del paso juntas. Ya sabes, "tú me cubres la espalda, y yo te cubro la tuya".

Esta vez Ginny sonrió. Hermione le había contado todo. Era feliz con eso.

Tras dos horas de clase, subieron de vuelta al Gran Comedor para comer. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al unos magos con el uniforme de los aurores, uno en cada rincón. La profesora Granger las hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

— El Ministerio ha enviado un pequeño destacamento de aurores, señorita Granger — le explicó cuando se hubo acercado —. Hay cuatro en el Gran Comedor, y dos por cada pasillo. Además de los conjuros de alarma.

— Sí, parece buena idea. Esperemos que sea suficiente, o incluso que no hagan falta.

Se fueron a sentar a la mesa, ya que el profesor Slughorn se acercó a hablar con McGonagall. Comieron con normalidad, hasta que Slughorn se acercó a ellas y se sacó un libro del bolsillo que dejó encima de la mesa. Ambas lo reconocieron enseguida: era el libro de Pociones del difunto profesor Snape, el Príncipe Mestizo.

— Pero… ¿cómo…? ¡Profesor, ¿cómo lo ha…?! — exclamó Ginny.

— Shhh… baje la voz, señorita Weasley — susurró él —. Hace dos años, me enteré por casualidad del asunto del libro, y de que el señor Potter lo guardó en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y no pude resistirme a ir a por él poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Evité además que se quemara el año pasado.

Ambas se sorprendieron por lo que les estaba contando el profesor. Era increíble que el libro, que debería haber desaparecido en la batalla del año pasado, estuviera ahí.

— Lo he revisado, y aunque resulta una magia algo oscura la que Severus anotó en él, creo que le podrá ser útil tras la amenaza. Úselo bien.

Se alejó a buen paso. Hermione y Ginny miraron el libro con cierto miedo. Decidieron subir a la sala común. Tenían una hora libre. Pero en vez de dedicarla a estudiar, pensarían en el tema del libro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo leemos? — preguntó Ginny.

— Por un lado, ese libro estuvo a punto de costar la vida de Draco… por otro, Snape era un mago extraordinario, y sus trucos podrían servirnos.

— De todas formas, no tenemos más opciones… si el mago en cuestión conoce la magia negra, tenemos que ver mejor cómo conocerla.

De tal forma que se pusieron a revisar el libro. Al parecer, Harry no se había detenido en todas las páginas. Encontraron unas páginas con varios hechizos de ataque de diversos efectos e impactantes. Además, algunas pociones corregidas podrían ayudarles en caso de apuro.

Deberían aprenderse todo lo que pudieran, de forma que se pusieron manos a la obra.

En otro punto del castillo, alguien escribía una carta:

_Papá, como pensábamos, han metido a los aurores en el castillo. Aunque confío en ti. Espero que no tardes en vengarte. Besos._


	20. Chapter 20

_**allen-walker:** me alegra que me sigas hasta el final. Hoy se desvelan las dudas, pero aún queda un pequeño margen hasta el último episodio._

_Aquí está el episodio 20. Bastante más breve que estos últimos, lo siento, pero las musas parece que se han tomado vacaciones esta semana. A ver si el domingo publico. Y no me olvido del especial para "mayores" que comenté para compensar la última parte explícita que publiqué._

* * *

— Por las barbas de Merlín…

Hermione y Ginny, junto a muchos estudiantes más de Hogwarts, se hallaban frente al campo de Quidditch… o lo que hasta ahora había sido el campo de Quidditch. Esa mañana, había aparecido totalmente calcinado.

La profesora McGonagall había sido la primera en salir corriendo del Gran Comedor cuando el celador Filch dio el aviso de lo ocurrido en la hora del desayuno. Los alumnos tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de salir hacia allá.

Y a varios metros de distancia de los humeantes restos, dos de los aurores enviados por el Ministerio estaban tendidos en el suelo, completamente inconscientes.

Harry, Ron y Kingsley Aparecieron en Hogsmeade apenas una hora después del aviso que les envió McGonagall. Atravesaron el pueblo con rapidez, y en unos minutos, cruzaban las verjas de la escuela. Corrieron hasta llegar al sitio. Apenas una veintena de alumnos se habían quedado a verlo, entre ellos, Ginny y Hermione.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo ser? — preguntó Harry nada más llegar, sin detenerse a saludar a sus amigas.

— No tengo la menor idea… — respondió McGonagall —. Tengo a los jefes de las casas entrevistando a todos los alumnos.

— ¿Y éstos de aquí? — preguntó Kingsley.

— Ya los tenemos comprobados — respondió McGonagall.

Ron avanzo, y con mucho cuidado, se subió en el buen montón de ceniza que había. Sin embargo, se retiró rápido. Y no porque aún estuvieran calientes, sino porque había notado algo.

— Profesora, supongo que las escobas del colegio siguen donde siempre, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Ron.

— Sí, claro.

Harry y Ron alzaron las varitas. Instintivamente, Hermione y Ginny les imitaron. Cuatro de las escobas de la escuela recorrieron los jardines a gran velocidad, y los magos montaron de un salto.

Ascendieron unos metros, y Ron señaló lo que había visto: habían dejado un mensaje en esas cenizas, haciendo surcos.

_Voy a por ti, Hermione._

Volvieron a bajar. La aludida se había quedado blanca. ¿Habían quemado el campo de Quidditch para hacerle una advertencia? Ninguno dijo nada un rato. Luego, se lo explicaron a McGonagall.

— Y que no nos hayamos dado cuenta hasta ahora… bien hecho, Weasley.

— Simplemente, observé — respondió él.

Harry agarró de la mano a Hermione y se la llevó. Tenía que hablar con ella en privado. Y si Ginny le escuchaba, le mataría, seguro, pues lo que iba a decirle detonaría la furia de su amiga.

— Hermione… — dijo, asegurándose que el resto se habían quedado con las cenizas —, creo que ya sé quién… o quienes, más bien, quieren deshacerse de ti.

— ¿En serio? — dijo ella, incrédula.

— Sí… verás, cuando Berliann recibió la acusación de la pelea, intentamos presentarnos en casa de su padre, el que amenazó con que tomaría represalias si no te expulsaban.

— ¿Y eso tiene que ver…?

— Mucho. La sensación que tuve al entrar en esa casa, fue escalofriante. Por eso, mientras los magos del Consejo se entrevistaban con él, pregunté por el servicio, y aproveché para investigar un poco. Y me topé con una escalera… que estaba bocabajo.

Hermione quedó helada. ¿Una escalera bocabajo?

— ¿Insinuas que la familia Berliann es la que intenta maatarme? — dijo Hermione. Harry asintió —. Bueno, tiene sentido. La hija, humillada; el padre, si fue él, le derroté y escapé de él… y Berliann pudo haber quemado eso anoche.

— Pero no tenemos pruebas definitivas, hemos de abrir antes una investigación oficial — dijo Harry —. De forma que, pase lo que pase, no vayas a buscar a Berliann, salvo que ella te busque. Si lo haces de otra forma, la "maravillosa" ley que tenemos te perseguiría a ti también.

La chica asintió. Estuvo tentada de salir a correr a buscar a Berliann y lanzarle todos los maleficios que se le vinieran a la mente. Pero logró frenar el impulso. Harry pareció notarlo, pues le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros e intentó relajarla.

— Cálmate. Si tenemos pruebas al final en contra del padre, arrestaremos a la hija en el acto. No voy a permitir que os pase nada.

Hermione sonrió, y volvieron hacia el grupo. Por precaución, Ron y Harry acordaron ir alternándose unas guardias en Hogwarts, con autorización de Kingsley, quien se llevó a los derrotados aurores a San Mungo.

Hermione y Ginny fueron al Gran Comedor. Las clases estaban suspendidas esa mañana hasta que los Jefes de las Casas hablaran con todos, de forma que decidieron quedarse ahí para hacer tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Berliann cruzó también la puerta del Gran Comedor, y ni a Hermione ni a Ginny se les escapó la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía su enemiga, sonrisa que en los últimos días parecía habérsele borrado. Entonces, Hermione se acordó de contarle a Ginny lo que Harry le había confiado.

— Y Harry cree que fue ella… lo dudo. Es demasiado imbécil para…

— Que no nos caiga bien — la cortó Hermione — no significa que sea idiota. Y si su padre sabe de magia oscura, no es algo tan descabellado.

Ambas la miraron. Y Berliann les devolvió la mirada, una mirada cargada de verdadero odio e intenciones de venganza.


	21. Chapter 21

_**allen-walker:** Sí, "pequeña" advertencia, hay gente capaz de todo :P Ya veremos qué puede hacer cada uno._

_Por cierto, mi mente empieza a perder inspiración, de forma que es probable que sólo me queden dos capítulos para terminar el fic. Prefiero acabarlo pronto que estirarlo y que vaya perdiendo calidad y sentido. Aún así, espero que os siga gustando hasta el mismo final._

* * *

¿Tendría Harry razón en sus sospechas? ¿Berliann y padre serían los que intentaban acabar con ella? Cierto era que no tenía más enemigos, por llamarlos de alguna forma, pero aún así…

— Hermione…

La aludida se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Miraba por la ventana desde el dormitorio en la Sala Común. Había decidido no ir a clases esa tarde, después de la amenaza recibida, y prefería dejarse ver poco.

Ginny se había quedado abajo. Tampoco iba a ir a las clases de la tarde, pero se había quedado estudiando por su cuenta, y ahora había subido al dormitorio. Al ver así a su novia, intentó animarla. Sin embargo, Hermione pareció no haberla escuchado.

— Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

Ésta seguía mirando por la ventana. Sólo reaccionó cuando Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro, cuando la miró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No… la verdad es que no… después de haber visto lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch… quizá debería irme de Hogwarts… podría haber pillado a alguien de por medio, y los aurores…

— ¿Sabes qué? Me recuerdas a Harry.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

— Él también quería alejarse de la gente cuando sentía que otros iban a sufrir por su culpa. Pero te recuerdo que quedamos en que estábamos juntas. Así que vas a quedarte aquí, y si pasa algo, pelearemos juntas.

— Eres la persona más maravillosa que hay — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ambas jóvenes se besaron. Hermione buscó a tientas en su túnica hasta localizar la varita, apuntó a la puerta, y la cerró con un conjuro.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Pues… dado que están todas en clase… y que estamos aquí solas… podríamos tomarnos un respiro.

Ginny se alegró por esto. levaban varios días sin haber podido intimar. Hermione se echó hacia delante y le retiró la túnica del uniforme a la pelirroja. Se quitó también su propia túnica, y se tumbó encima de Ginny.

Dado que la última vez había sido ella quien llevó la iniciativa, esta vez Hermione quiso compensar. Le retiró también la camisa y el pantalón, dejándola en sostén y braguitas.

Se deleitó los ojos unos momentos con esa imagen. Ginny provocó aún más su deseo, enviándole una mirada insinuante. Sin embargo, la castaña se hizo un poco de rogar mientras quedaba también su camisa, para luego extenderse encima de ella.

Besó a Ginny. Sus manos recorrieron libremente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, deteniéndose por momentos en sus pechos y en su zona íntima. La pelirroja gimió ante el contacto de las manos de la castaña.

Hermione se apresuró en retirarle las prendas que le restaban a Ginny. No les pillarían, dado que estaba la puerta cerrada, pero no podría retener a alguien que quisiera pasar, llamaría la atención. Aún llevaba el pantalón, pero para lo que tenía en mente no necesitaba quitárselo.

Bajó con su lengua, lentamente, por el cuerpo de Ginny, lamiendo cada poro del mismo. Ginny abrió los ojos al ver que Hermione no se detenía, y bajaba con su lengua hasta su entrada.

— Aaaaah… — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al sentir la lengua de Hermione en su sexo, deslizándose primero de arriba hacia abajo, y posteriormente, dentro y fuera.

La sensación era inigualable. Hermione notaba los jugos salados de Ginny, no le convencía aquel sabor, pero estaba decidida a darle placer a su pareja. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de encoger las piernas, pero Hermione la hizo bajarlas y separarlas. Ginny extendió las manos en el colchón de aquella cama, y se aferró con fuerza.

A Hermione le encantaba que su compañera estuviera tan excitada. Mientras seguía con aquello, se empezó a retirar también su pantalón y su tanga, con cierta dificultad por no poder moverse de donde estaba, aunque no le importó. Hecho esto, procedió a masturbarse al tiempo que lamía la entrada de Ginny.

Los gemidos de Ginny aumentaban poco a poco de volumen. Ante esto, Hermione fue acelerando el ritmo un poco. Cuando el cuerpo de Ginny también se agitó, decidió detenerse y darle un respiro.

— In-increíble… — dijo Ginny entrecortadamente.

— Me alegro — respondió Hermione, poniéndose nuevamente encima de ella y entrecruzando sus piernas —. Tenía ganas de probar algo diferente…

La castaña empezó el movimiento de caderas, provocando el frote entre sus respectivos sexos. Sólo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al clímax.

Volvieron a vestirse. Ya había oscurecido, de forma que bajaron para cenar. O esa intención tenían.

Según bajaban por las escaleras, no pudieron evitar escuchar un buen revuelo en el vestíbulo. Se apresuraron a bajar por las escaleras. Pero no les hizo falta llegar abajo para ver lo ocurrido. En una de las ventanas, podía verse la entrada del castillo, la cual se hallaba en llamas, y destruida. Habían atacado.

Ambas sacaron las varitas y corrieron hacia abajo. Pero al llegar a la primera planta…

— _¡Desmaius!_

Ginny saltó por los aires y atravesó todo el pasillo, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Hermione miró, y se topó a Berliann.

— Veo que Harry tenía razón… tú y tu padre estáis metidos en esto, Berliann…

— Por supuesto, Granger. A mi nadie me lanza un maleficio. Y a mi padre no se le humilla.

— Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacéis esto? — preguntó. Tenía que intentar ganar tiempo. Aunque quizá eso supondría que el señor Berliann también apareciera por ahí.

— Porque somos así. El señor Tenebroso eclipsó la oscuridad de nuestra familia cuando ascendió al poder. Pero una vez que desapareció definitivamente, teníamos vía libre para ser nosotros quienes no apoderásemos del mundo.

"Qué ironía… hasta Voldemort tenía alguien que le quería hacer competencia" pensó Hermione.

— Pero conocéis más maleficios que él, por lo que hemos comprobado… podrías haber…

— ¡Eso es impensable! — respondió Berliann, sin dejar de apuntarla —. El señor Tenebroso era un imbécil, sin duda, pero tenía un número de seguidores demasiado amplio… pero ahora que muchos de ellos se han unido a nosotros… ¡el camino está casi despejado!

Se notaba triunfo en la voz de Berliann. Parecía que seguía ciegamente las indicaciones de su padre. "Draco, en comparación, tú fuiste un santo" se dijo Hermione.

Miró con cautela hacia atrás. Tenía que dejar a Ginny a salvo y salir corriendo de allí.

— De todas formas, puedes salvarte…

Hermione la contempló con desconfianza.

— Puedo hablar con mi padre… si accedes someterte a un castigo, te podremos encontrar un hueco en nuestras filas.

— ¡¿Pretendes que me una a vosotros?!

— ¿Por qué no? Tenemos una buena baza para ganar. Y la verdad… sería una lástima que semejante belleza se echara a perder.

Incluso en esa situación, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Sí, Hermione… me pones. Mucho. Por eso no te he atacado aún, prefiero que permitas que mi padre te de un escarmiento y luego… que podamos estar juntitas mientras dominamos la población mágica y no mágica.

— Eso no tiene sentido… — dijo Hermione —. Sabes perfectamente que yo soy _sangre sucia_, y…

— Y sólo por mantener la tradición, simulo seguir la ideología familiar… pero la verdad, mientras alguien se alíe a nosotros, me da igual sus orígenes… y si accediera a estar conmi…

Hermione saltó.

— Ni en un millón de años. Imposible después de lo que has hecho. Y te recuerdo que yo estoy con Ginny.

— Ah, pero eso tiene fácil solución...

Berliann alzó la varita en dirección hacia Ginny. Hermione gritó:

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Berliann saltó hacia atrás mientras su varita se le escapaba de los dedos. Hermione lanzó otro conjuro que provocó un derrumbe de la pared. Aprovechando el polvo y los escombros, Hermione se escabulló, y dejó a Ginny tendida en el suelo, bajo la mesa de un aula vacía.

Pero cuando salió, dos maldiciones le pasaron rozando. A Berliann se le había unido otro mago desconocido. Hermione atacó nuevamente. Cuando sus enemigos se cubrieron, pasó entre medias de ellos y corrió escaleras arriba, con los dos magos persiguiéndola en la carrera.

Por lo menos, a Ginny no la tocarían. Ahora debía ponerse en el mejor sitio para derribar a sus rivales y buscar al señor Berliann para derrotarle también. Agitó la varita, y la nutria que era su _patronus_ fue en busca de Ron, para avisarle de lo ocurrido.


	22. Chapter 22

_**allen-walker**: es una guerra, no puede salir todo bien, ¿verdad? O sí... ya lo decidiré_

_Bueno, aquí traigo el PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. He decidido terminar ya con el fic dándole el final que se merece, evitando hacer estiramientos de la trama que no harían sino estropearlo. Este domingo/lunes, el episodio final._

* * *

— _¡Desmaius!_

Hermione corría esquivado los maleficios que le lanzaban sus enemigos. Había seguido subiendo hasta llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso, pero en el último momento, cambió de opinión. En lugar de refugiarse en la sala común hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, debería ir avanzando trabajo, y detener al señor Berliann.

Pero no sería fácil. Para empezar, muchos alumnos estarían desperdigados por el castillo, y estaban en riesgo de muerte. No podía arriesgarles. Al llegar al final del pasillo, sin embargo…

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Luna!

La rubia sacó la varita y de una sacudida, derrumbó una columna que fue a caer sobre sus enemigos. Éstos se vieron obligados a retroceder y buscar otra forma de llegar hasta ellas.

— ¡Corre por las escaleras, Berliann! ¡Yo retiraré la columna!

Escucharon a alguien correr, y a continuación, varios hechizos que intentaban derribar la columna. Aprovecharon este margen para huir de allí.

— ¡McGonagall te estaba buscando! — le dijo Luna a Hermione mientras avanzaban por el pasillo —. ¡Me mandó a buscarte, me dijo que estaría donde el vestíbulo!

Hermione miró a Luna, y contempló sus ojos. No estaba poseída por una maldición _Imperius_, de forma que debía ser verdad. Pero al acercarse a otra escalera segundaria, dos magos subían por ella. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Hermione y Luna lanzaron dos maleficios aturdidores. Los magos cayeron hacia atrás, chocando con el pasamanos de piedra y quedando inconscientes.

Bajaron corriendo. Varios alumnos se movían a toda prisa por los pasillos. Intentaron darles indicaciones para ponerse a salvo, mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo. ¿Le habría pasado algo a la profesora?

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Hermione le dio indicaciones a Luna. Tenía que comprobar si Ginny estaba a salvo, pero no la iba a dejar vigilando el pasillo, de forma que estuvo en guardia mientras la rubia entraba al aula empleada por Hermione para ocultar a Ginny.

Sin embargo, un grito la alertó.

— ¡Hermione, Ginny no está!

En tres zancadas Hermione llegó al aula y entró de golpe. Miró bajo la mesa donde había dejado a Ginny, y en efecto, no se encontraba allí. ¿Se habría ido voluntariamente? ¿La habrían atrapado?

— Luna, ¿crees que habrán podido…?

— No lo creo… si está todo como lo dejaste, y la ventana no…

En ese momento, dos magos entraron rompiendo la ventana. Hermione gritó:

— _¡Depulso!_

Todas las mesas y las sillas salieron por los aires, llevándose por delante a los recién llegados, que cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Vamos abajo!

Bajaron, pero no tuvieron ni que mirar el vestíbulo. En el Gran Comedor se disputaba un duelo. Cuatro magos intentaban derribar a la profesora McGonagall, pero esta se mantenía en buenas facultades y lograba defenderse. Corrieron hacia ella, esquivando a los alumnos que se iban moviendo por el lugar, unos huyendo, otros intentando repeler a otros magos que se colaban en el castillo.

Hermione y Luna lanzaron sendos maleficios de desarme. Pero otro de los magos cubrió a sus compañeros. Luna se enfrentó a él, mientras Hermione intentaba acercarse donde peleaba la profesora, pero el mago era muy habilidoso y lograba bloquearle el paso mientras se defendía de Luna.

A la desesperada, Hermione intentó lanzar un hechizo desde donde estaba, pero el mago también lo cubrió. Pero fue lo último que hizo, un maleficio aturdidor le alcanzó en el pecho. Luna y Hermione se dieron la vuelta. Draco había aparecido, y era quien las había ayudado. En el pasillo, lograron ver a Harry y Ron, peleando también.

Draco, Luna y Hermione llamaron la atención de los que atacaban a McGonagall, y tres de ellos se dieron la vuelta y se enfrentaron a ellos. Hermione empezaba a perder los nervios por no saber dónde estaba Ginny.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_

De esta forma, Hermione eliminó a su rival, quien cayó al suelo. Luna y Draco también derribaron a sus enemigos.

— ¡Nosotros nos encargamos! ¡Tú vete a por ese tipo! — dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió y salió por el pasillo. Miró los terrenos y vio en la lejanía a un mago prendiendo fuego al bosque. Era tan corpulento como el hombre de la Mansión Malfoy. Tenía que ser él. Pero, ¿cómo acercarse? Un grupo de cinco magos le hacía de escolta.

Harry le agarró la mano y tiró de ella. Ron fue tras ellos.

— Te ayudaremos. Intentaremos distraer a los otros cinco — dijo Ron, mientras se dirigían hacia allá.

Los tres amigos fueron derrotando a todos los magos desconocidos que se les ponían a tiro. Avanzaron, hasta llegar a la linde del bosque. Las llamas estaban bastante cerca. Con las varitas en la mano, se adentraron entre los árboles.

— _¡Aguamenti!_

Empezaron a extinguir el fuego que el señor Berliann, si realmente era él, iba provocando. Tardaron varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a un claro, hasta que...

Unas raíces surgieron de la tierra y aprisionaron a Ron y a Harry, atándoles y amordazándoles. Hermione miró hacia atrás. Berliann la había logrado encontrar, y había aprisionado a sus amigos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Aquí la tienes!

Berliann sonrió. De unos árboles cercanos apareció el señor Berliann. Hermione alzó la varita, mientras padre e hija se ponían juntos y la apuntaban a ella.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras, señorita Granger? — dijo él.

— ¿Qué intentáis? Es absurdo querer dominar el mundo mágico, cuando alguien lo intenta, antes o después cae.

— Oh, pero vamos aprendiendo de los errores de nuestros precursores, señorita Granger.

— Pero tú te has portado muy mal con nosotros, por eso vas a ser tú quien muera primero — respondió Berliann —. ¿Ves lo que te dije, papá? Está muy buena, ¿en serio no podrías…?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

— No… esta joven entró en la Mansión, liberó a mis prisioneros, volvió a entrar, se libró de mi, y estuvo a punto de entregarme a las autoridades.

Berliann miró a Hermione y se mordió el labio con expresión de pena y deseo. Hermione encontraba la situación muy rara. ¿En serio le lanzaba esas miradas cuando estaba a punto de atacarla?

El señor Berliann le preguntó:

— ¿En serio te ha merecido la pena meterte en esto, joven?

— ¿Y a usted? — Hermione ya lo daba todo por perdido, de forma que decidió soltarle todo lo que pudiera —. ¡Se dedica a intentar conquistarnos porque se cree superior! ¡Sólo porque tiene dinero! ¡Pero el pueblo mágico ya ha demostrado que no admitirá tiranos! ¡E irán contra usted!

El señor Berliann sonrió.

— Peor para ellos. Morirán. Tengo poder suficiente para dominarles por la fuerza y castigar a los rebeldes.

Ron y Harry se retorcían con fuerza, pero era inútil, no se lograban soltar.

— No tengáis prisa. Primero vais a contemplar la muerte de vuestra amiga. Hija, prepárate.

— De acuerdo, padre…

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Hermione se preparó también. Los tres sacudieron sus varitas, y los hechizos cruzaron el aire.


	23. Chapter 23

_**allen-walker: **siento cortártelo, pero no había otro remedio, sorry ^.^! _

* * *

Cada hechizo chocó contra un árbol distinto, provocando que astillas y el polvo acumulado en los mismos durante tiempo llenasen el ambiente. Berliann y padre se cubrieron los ojos.

Hermione aprovechó esto para cubrirse agachándose tras una roca cercana. El señor Berliann, no obstante, atacó.

— _¡Bombarda!_

La roca se partió en mil pedazos, y Hermione fue golpeada por varios de los cascotes.

— Si vas a enfrentarte a nosotros, que sea cara a cara, sin escondites, Granger.

— ¡Como quieras, viejo!

Los hechizos empezaron a recorrer los escasos metros entre Hermione, Berliann y su padre a toda velocidad. Por fortuna para ella, esquivar los maleficios de sus enemigos no le impedía poder atacarles, aunque ellos tenían más fácil defenderse.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Hermione saltó por los aires. La joven le había desarmado. Hermione. Harry y Ron continuaban sin poder soltarse, y miraban resignados a su ya, prácticamente, vencida compañera.

Miró a Berliann, que gesticuló con los labios: "Por favor, ríndete y únete a nosotros". Su padre no se dio cuenta de esto, y apuntó a Hermione con su varita directamente al corazón.

— Señorita Granger, ha sido un placer este combate. ¿Alguna última palabra? Puede decir todo lo que quiera, tardará más en morir.

— ¿Qué ha hecho con Ginny? — quiso saber.

— ¿Ginny? Hija, ¿de quién habla?

— De su… novia — respondió Berliann, enfatizando con asco la palabra "novia".

— Pues no tengo ni idea de qué habla la señorita Granger. No me han informado de que haya pasado nada con la tal Ginny.

Hermione no entendía nada. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Ginny si no la habían capturado?

— De todas formas, me aseguraré de que te reúnas con ella… en la otra vida — dijo el señor Berliann.

— ¡A ella déjela en paz! — gritó Hermione —. ¿No tiene bastante con deshacerse de mí?

— Te querrá vengar, de modo que… tendrá que morir también. Adiós.

Hermione, sabiendo lo inútil que resultaría defenderse, por no decir imposible, extendió los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó a que ocurriera lo inevitable. Pero en lugar de un destello verde, vio una luz roja, y a dos personas chocando.

Miró al frente. Berliann intentaba recupearse junto a su padre. Y al lado de Ron y Harry, estaba Ginny, liberándoles de las raíces que les habían aprisionado.

— ¡Ginny! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

— En cuanto recuperé la consciencia, salí corriendo. Te busqué por el castillo y al llegar abajo, hace unos momentos, Luna me dijo donde habías venido, de forma que… aquí vine — dijo mientras terminaba de soltar a sus amigos —. Ahora, id a avisar a McGonagall. Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos dos.

Hermione sonrió. Ginny se acercó a ella, al tiempo que Harry y Ron iban en busca de la profesora. Pero no tenían tiempo para idilios ahora. Sus enemigos estaban en pie. Haciendo alarde de la promesa de que estarían juntas, Ginny agarró de la mano a Hermione y las dos alzaron las varitas.

El verlas juntas provocó la ira de Berliann, que empezó a lanzar maldiciones contra Ginny sin pausa. Pero ambas conseguían una sincronización perfecta: mientras una defendía, la otra atacaba, alternándose, y evitado así los ataques de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, el señor Berliann empezó a perder la paciencia. Alzó la varita y luego apuntó al suelo. Un temblor de Tierra destrozó el terreno. Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que soltarse, y cayeron una a cada lado.

Berliann se apresuró y agarró a Hermione por los brazos, impidiéndole que se moviera.

— Parece que la pelirroja tiene más prisa en morir. Dame un segundo.

El señor Berliann se acercó a Ginny y le apuntó a la cara.

— Señorita, espero que no crea que esto es algo personal. Es sólo que estorba mis negocios. _Au revoir, mademoiselle__!_

Ginny intentó cubrirse, pero vio un destello verde. Se quedó totalmente paralizada, y le pareció que empezaba a ver borroso. Pero en ese momento, la sombra que ahora era el señor Berliann a sus ojos se desplomó. Poco a poco recobró la visión.

Se puso en pie, mientras observaba el cadáver de su enemigo en el suelo. Giró la cabeza. Berliann estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, cubriéndose el estómago con los brazos. Y Hermione, con la varita aún alzada, apuntaba donde un momento antes estaba su rival.

Había acabado con él por salvar a Ginny. Hermione corrió de donde estaba y la abrazó. No pudo evitar el llanto. Había logrado proteger a su amada. Ahora sí que nada impediría que estuvieran juntas. Aunque, lo más probable, es que tuviera que pasar algún tiempo encerrada por asesinato.

Pero cuando llegó McGonagall y vio aquello, ocurrió lo impensable: Berliann se inculpó de ser ella quien había matado a su padre, alegando además que "sólo me interesaba seguirle para derrocarle y ocupar su puesto". Cuando la arrestaron, Hermione se ofreció para llevarla al castillo junto al resto de criminales, con la intención de saber por qué había hecho aquello, yendo las dos las últimas del grupo.

— Porque me he dado cuenta que no hubiera servido para nada que cargaras con la culpa — le susurró Berliann, que tenía las manos atadas al cuerpo por un hechizo —. Si destrozas tu vida yendo a prisión, por culpa mía y de mi padre… no me hubiera quedado tranquila.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

— Gracias…

— No hay de qué… se que nunca me amarás, pero… por favor, no me impidas hacer esto.

Berliann se giró y besó a Hermione. Ésta no opuso resistencia, aunque no respondió al beso, dejándole claro que no estaba interesada en ella. Cuando se separaron, prosiguieron su camino.

Al llegar al castillo, Berliann se puso junto a los magos que habían sido atrapados. Cuando pasó junto a Ginny, le susurró "Cuídala bien, pelirroja".

— Bueno, no tenemos que lamentar muertos — dijo Harry —. Sólo hay algunos heridos, que ya están en la enfermería, y los más graves, se los han llevado a San Mungo. Así que, sólo queda…

Con un movimiento de varita, las cuerdas de todos los apresados fueron a sus manos, mientras Ron creaba un traslador que los llevara a Azkabán.

Y de esta forma, terminó la pesadilla que había supuesto para Hermione y Ginny aquel asunto. Un mes después, realizaron los exámenes de Hogwarts, con resultados satisfactorios al graduarse. Pasaron cinco años como pareja, viviendo juntas en una casa que construyeron en los terrenos de La Madriguera, y en 2003 se casaron.

No todo ese tiempo fue tranquilo, claro. Hubo algunos problemas, en so convivencia, en el mundo mágico. Pero el destino las había unido, y pese a todo, no las podría separar.

**FIN**

* * *

_Con esto, se acabó. Definitivamente y sin vuelta de hoja... Joder, qué pena, ¿no? Pero bueno, mi mente es así, no logra concebir secuelas ahora mismo._

_Me despido tras este fic, al menos temporalmente, del fanon de Harry Potter. Por el momento, no tengo intención de publicar más historias sobre el mundo pottérico (aunque no me olvido de ese fic adulto que prometí, pues sí seguiré publicando lemons)._

_Si os ha gustado, os invito a leer mis otras obras, y también a seguirme, pues en breve entraré a publicar en otro fandom, y me gustaría encontraros leyendo por allí._

_Ha sido un placer compartir estas semanas mi fic con vosotros. Un saludo, y espero que nos encontremos nuevamente por los lares de FanFiction. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
